Grolahnd do Faal Dovah Hil (Endurance of The Dragonheart)
by TriP25
Summary: Rayne Dragonheart. Listener, professional assassin, thief... That is, until, her life takes a drastic turn. Saved by her target. Hunted down by two very deadly factions. All the while, holding a secret. One that can turn the tides of this escapade. Tasked with revenge, she must eliminate a deadly bandit clan, and clear her mind of her recurring nightmares. But, at what cost? R&R!
1. Strange Encounters

**Author's Note- This is the new story I will be typing. I wanted to thank ListenerRayne for sending me this OC that I used in the chapter, Rayne Dragonheart. Also, the fur armor that the man is wearing covers the entire body, with a large, white lump of fur on the shoulder area. There will be a pic of it at the bottom, as there are a few types of fur armor. His boots and gauntlets are the fur ones you get as a Stormcloak. They just see more fitting with fur armor, don't you think?**

The Bee and Barb in Riften was loud and rowdy that night. The Seventh of Frostfall. News had reached Riften that the Stormcloaks had defeated the Empire, and the people were overjoyed. They revelled and danced, as Black-Briar mead was passed about the people. The celebration lasted for hours, with drunk couples falling into rented beds, people taking the celebration outside, lighting wall-bound torches to light up the central area of town. Jarl Lalia Law-Giver was even counted among the bunch, along with the Riften Guards.

With the guards away from the gates, this gave those who wish to leave umpermitted the perfect time to make their exit. Including Rayne Dragonheart, the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood. She slipped away, unnoticed, and took to the shadows to make her way to the gates at the back of town. She made sure no one saw her, peering over her shoulder every few seconds, or so. When she reached the gates, she picked the lock with ease, and left the town.

Rayne followed the outer wall of Riften to get to the Riften stables, where a man was waiting for her with her horse, Shadowmere, given to her by Astrid, who had forced Rayne to kill her with her own blade. The memory was still fresh in Rayne's mind, which haunted her. She pushed the thought away and leapt onto the horse, paying the hooded man 200 gold for his services and delivery of her horse. Then she sped off down the stone pathway, moving quickly.

Rayne's next objective was to go to the small town of Ivarstead, where another man would be awaiting her arrival, with news of her targets whearabouts. She did her best to avoid the occasional bandit, sabre cat, and troll, but took many detours to do so. No matter, however, since she knew most all the short-cuts throughout Skyrim's cold lands. They were pretty easy to find, too, and she's used them so much, that her horse kind of takes over for her when riding, as if it knows where to go.

When she reached a certain stone path, she slowed to a stop on her horse, hearing a few voices nearby. Talking about _her_. Immediatley she knew who they were, and she readied her bow, an arrow ready to fire. She told Shadowmere to stay as she flanked the small group of people surrounding a fire. from a clearing, she counted four people. _Easy enough_, she thought to herself. She raised her bow, and released an arrow at the man closest to the fire, and he dropped, the arrow piercing his neck. The other three men looked over at her, and pulled out their swords, and axes. She grinned, quickly putting away her bow and putting her fists up.

They charged her, swinging their weapons. The first man swung his sword, causing Rayne to duck under the blow, and slamming her elbow into his ribs. He screamed and clutched the three broken ribs. She then roundhouse kicked him in the throat, killing him. The next man swung an axe at her. She waited for the right moment to quickly grasp at the handle, using it to twist his wrist, and kickied his knee, knocking it out of place. She threw the axe at the final man, the metal slicing into his skull, sending him falling backwards. Then she turned to the man with the busted knee.

Rayne approached the man, pulling out her dagger. "You can't make me talk, you bitch! I'll never tell you a- AAAAGH!" The man grunted as Rayne drove the knife into his leg, twisting it slowly.

"You will tell me what I want to know, or you'll end up like your buddies over there. Got it?" Rayne had a devilish smile spreading across her face, and the man grunted in pain, and said "Ffffuck you".

"Okay, then." Rayne tore the dagger out of his leg, and shoved it into his throat, leaving it there. She then got up, and walked over to Shadowmere, mounting onto the saddle, then continued on her way.

The deer let out an odd sound as it was snared by a sharpened branch, striking it's side. A man dressed in animal furs knelt down and drove a steel dagger into it's neck, holding it there until the animal had fully died, then cleaned the blade before sheathing it. He then dragged the animal to a small cave dug out of the rock in the forest near Riverwood, where a fire was burning in a dug-out pit. He skinned the animal, and hung the skin to dry. Then he cut cartain parts off of the deer, such as the legs and chunks of deer meat before cleaning the bones and disposing of the guts into the nearby river.

Rayne arrived in Ivarstead, approaching her contact. "Last I knew, he was just outside of Riverwood, in the forest." Rayne nodded and payed him, turning to get back on Shadowmere. The man grabbed her arm."Be careful. He's well known to set traps in the forest, so be careful." Rayne nodded, and slowly pulled her arm away from the man's grip. She pulled herself up onto Shadowmere, then made way for Riverwood. Riverwood was not far from Ivarstead, which proved to make this a lot quicker than Rayne though it would be. She sped up her horse, moving faster, getting anxiety knowing her target is a mere twenty minutes away.

She raced past Helgen's outer wall, avoiding the bandits who took over the abolished town. After a few minutes, she came to a sudden stop. An arrow pierced the tree next to her. She looked over her shoulder. behind her was a group of bandits. She sped up, racing down the stone path to Riverwood. But the horse took a few arrows, and fell over. She screamed with pain as it crushed her leg. Quickly, she attempted to push herself out, but it didn't work. The bandits were nearing her. She continued struggling with the horse, trying to get out from under it. It was hopeless. The bandints were a few yards away now. Then the unthinkable happened.

One of the bandits stepped on a trip wire, a barrage of boulders falling from the branches of the tree aboce them. Then a man dressed in furs and animal skins began to shoot at the men with his bow, landing every shot. Rayne stared at this man, seeing this as her last chance to escape. She pushed the horse with all her might, then finally pulled her leg out. But she couldn't get up. She had broken her leg beneath the horse, which lay dead in front of her.

The last few bandits fled, and a wave of relief washed over Rayne. But she still had her leg to worry about. She looked over to the man who'd saved her, who was approaching her. She tried to get up and run, but only hurt herself more. The pain sent her to go unconcious. The last thing she saw when she was picked up was the mans face, which she recognized.

The man who saved her was her target. **The person she was supposed to kill.**

Rayne slowly awoke, blinking away the blurry vision in her eyes. She observed her surroundings, looking at the cave mouth that led outside to the forest. She looked at her clothing, animal furs and skins sewn together with some sort of tight rope-like material. She looked at her leg, which had healed most of the way, and rubbed her hand over the spot where the bone had broken. It didn't hurt as bad as it did before, but she could still feel it.

Behind her was the man that saved her life, sharpening a thin, short branch with a dagger. The fire burned before him, lighting up his face. He looked up at her, and looked back down at what he was doing. Rayne turned back to look at the cave entrance, watching as the moonlight illuminated the forest, the water in the distance glistening. She sighed and shut her eyes tight, remembering what had happened last night. _Was it last night? How long was I out for?_ , she thought to herself.

A few moments later, she got up and limped over ot the fire, then sat down across from the man, watching the flames dance before her. She thought for a moment in silence before speaking.

"Thanks." She said, quietly. The man looked up at her.

"For what?" He said, continuing to sharpen the small branch.

"For saving me that night. I would have died if not for you." Rayne looked up at him, and he stared at her.

"Think nothing of it. I only did what I had to do." He continued with the branch. Rayne just sat in silence for a while.

"I... I was supposed to kill you." She said, hesitantly. The man looked up and smiled.

"You are not the first, and will not be the last." He stoppped what he was doing.

"Really?" Rayne asked, intrigued.

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you, but I couldn't just leave you to die."

"But if you knew I was going to kill..." Rayne trailed off in confusion.

"We all have to make a living somehow. If I am to die at the hand of an assassin, so be it. But, I will not go down without a fight." The man pointed to a Rayne with his dagger as he said this. He held it there for a second, then let out a chuckle. "I am Thrynn." He said, then stuck the dagger into the dirt. He set the small branch to the side, then took the deer meat that was cooking over the fire and handed a piece to Rayne.

"My name is Rayne Dragonheart." She said, before taking a bite out of the deer meat. She pondered for a second, then asked Thrynn a question.

"How long was I out for?" Thrynn looked up at her, and finished chewing.

"Oh, a couple days, at the most. You kept saying stuff while you were out, too. I didn't understand a word of that gibberish." Thrynn laughed, and Rayne let a smile come across her face. Then Rayne thought to herself, _Who would want a man like this dead?_ She finished her deer meat and went to sleep on a mat of furs that lay on the ground, while Thrynn took watch.

"What does she think she's doing?" The dark elf said to himself. He's been scouting from his position for an hour now. He looked closely at the man who sat in fron of the small cave, dressed in animal furs and skins, with a hunting bow in his hand. The sun would rise soon, which would expose him to view. The dark elf, Furan, made note of this location and hurried off down the stone path, heading towards a small caravan posted nearby, where the Bandit Chief waited for him.

**Yet another Authors Note-Thanks for reading, please review and follow, more chapters will be up soon. I hope you guys liked it! **


	2. Hunting Lessons and a Letter

**Author's Note- Here's my next chapter in the Survival of the Fittest. I hope you guys like it, and you should expect to see more soon. And the character Rayne Dragonheart, sent to me by Listenerrayne, is included in another story, called Rayne the Listener, written by, well, Listenerrayne, obviously. Check it out, it's very good.**

Thrynn thought he saw something move in the distance, causing him to stand and take a closer look, but not too far from the cave. When he realized there was nothing, he went back to keeping watch. Nothing would usually happen during that time, just a few rabbits, or a deer passing by, but that's really it. The sun would be rising soon, which meant Rayne would wake up soon, as well. Thrynn got no sleep that night. But he's used to it, so it didn't really bother him.

Just as the sun rose, Thrynn was off to hunt for breakfast. Not too much later, Rayne woke up, pushing herself up to a standing position, and looked around. Thrynn was nowhere to be seen. She stepped out of the cave, but he still wasn't there. So she retreated back to the cave.

After some time, Rayne got bored, and decided to climb a tree to pass the time. She looked for the biggest one she could find, which wasn't far from the cave itself. She hauled herself up to the first branch, her leg hurting ,then began to climb even higher. The branches got thinner at some points, but she wasn't bothered by it. Satisfied when she was fifteen feet or so off the ground, she sat on a branch, letting the morning sun warm her skin in this cold air. Her lungs chilled when she inhaled, and she closed her eyes, thinking of when she would climb trees as a child, and fall out of them. Then her thoughts made their way to the memory of Astrid's death, her skin burnt, and how Shadowmere had died just a few nights ago, how Thrynn had saved her, and brought her nearly to full health.

Tears began to roll down Raynes face, and she wiped them away, pushing the memory to the back of her mind. She descended the tree and dropped from the lowest branch, favoring her left leg where it had broken. She looked around to see if Thrynn had come back, but there were still no signs of him. She walked back to the cave, knowing he would be alright. She knew...

Thrynn took the iron arrow out of the deer's neck, sheathing it, and picking the deer up, carrying it over his shoulder, back to the cave, not too far from where he was. He moved quickly, hoping to avoid any bandits in the area. Which there seldom would be, but now, they're seeming to show up a lot more often. It's began to bother Thrynn, more than it should, but he tries to push it off the best he could.

Thrynn lay down the dead deer in front of Rayne, sitting on the floor, who looked up at Thrynn. "About time you got back," She said,"was startin' to worry." Thrynn just laughed and sat down in front of Rayne, the deer between them.

"You ever skinned an animal before?" Thrynn tossed an iron dagger back and forth, from hand to hand.

"Um, no, I haven't, actuallly." She kept her eyes on the dagger, as if it would thrust at her at any second, flying out of Thrynn's hands. But it didn't, of course.

Thrynn gave her an odd look before quickly impaling the deer with the knife, making Rayne jump. He laughed, loudly, and she kicked him with her free foot.

"That's not funny!" She said, trying to hold back a smile. Thrynn laughed even harder, then Rayne couldn't help but laugh, too.

Thrynn had then taught Rayne how to skin an animal, and she had performed with suprising ease. Probably due to the fact that she was a natural killer. Thrynn then showed her the "proper" way to hang up an animal skin. Now that, she faltered with.

"It'll take some time, but I'm sure you'll get it." Thrynn said, watching as she fumbled with a rope-like material.

When she finally hung it up, which took maybe fifteen minutes, her and Thrynn went to hunt for a few hours, Thrynn showing her how to make traps, and Rayne showing Thrynn how to throw a knife with perfect accuracy. During the rest of the time, they shared tips on hunting and killing, all the while bagging some game for dinner.

Thrynn went to Riverwood later to get some supplies, such as arrows, some cheese and bread, and a few bottles of mead. But on his way back, he was stopped by a courier, with a letter. But he said nothing, just looked at Thrynn, and handed him the letter quickly. Thrynn accepted it, and slipped it into his pocket, saving it for when he got back.

Thrynn set the stuff down on an animal skin, then wrapped it up and stored it in the corner. He sat down on a tree stump and pulled out the letter, opened it, and read it.

_Thrynn,_

_You haven't much, time, friend. We will find you, and kill your little friend as well. We know where you are. Do not be suprised when one of you finds the other dead, with a knife rammed into her throat. Do not worry, your death will be quick, but her's, well, lets just say that she's owed a great deal of pain. And tell your friend-The Darb Brotherhood has lost a sister, and they're angry. Tell her she'll be expecting company, soon._

_Good luck, Thrynn. Bye-Bye, now._

_See you soon..._

Thrynn closed the letter, turned to the fire, and threw it in. Then he started to gather his stuff. Rayne looked at him in dumbfoundment.

"What are you doing?" She said, confused.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving. Quickly now. Take only what you need, leave what you don't." Rayne quickly followed the order and began to get her things that were most important. She grabbed a few scraps of food and slipped them into the animal skin pocket mounted on her fur armor. She sheathed her daggers, and mounted her arrows onto her back, her bow in hand. Thrynn took some food as well, along with his iron war axe, and a bow and some arrows.

"So, where are wo going?" Rayne loooked over to Thrynn, who was walking out of the cave.

"There is a large town just north of here."

"Whiterun?" Rayne said.

"Yeah. We'll stay there for a night, then get going on our way to Windhelm." Thrynn walked with a fast pace, which Rayne matched.

"What's at Windhelm?" Rayne looked over to Thrynn.

"There's a man there, Gjalund Salt-Sage, who will take us to Solsthiem. You know it?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it, but... What's going on?" Rayne looked at Thrynn with intrigue.

"We're being chased by a group of bandits-" Rayne cut him off. "Bandits don't seem so bad." She said.

"No, these aren't just any ordinary bandits. They've killed hundreds over their groups lifetime. And there's one more thing."

Rayne looked over ot Thrynn. He looked as if he was battling whether or not to tell her. "One more what?" She said.

"In the letter," Thrynn began, "it also mentioned the Dark Brotherhood, and that they have 'lost a sister.'" Rayne stopped walking, and froze where she stood. She couldn't speak, her throat welling. She knew what this meant.

She was out of the Dark Brotherhood.

"It also said that you should expect company..." Thrynn stopped walking and turned around to see Rayne standing still, staring at the ground. "Rayne, are you okay?" He said, walking up to her. She looked up to him, and tried to speak.

"They've gotten rid of me," She began, "I can't fucking believe it..." She looked up at Thrynn, a look of shock on her face. "Thrynn, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" Thrynn cut her off. "Do not worry, it is fine."

"No, it's not 'FINE', damnit!" She exhaled and put a hand up, signaling for Thrynn to be silent. A few people in Riverwood were starting to look at them.

"Rayne, we need to go, now." He said, firmly. She looked at him and nodded, and they were off for Whiterun.

The two of them stayed in the Bannered Mare, and got some clothes from Belethor's General Goods. Thrynn got some Hide boots, and a Belted Tunic. Rayne had to get the same, because that was all the clothes that the breton had. So Rayne had to wear a men's belted tunic. Which she didn't mind. To her, it was quite comfortable.

The two of them shared the room, because there was only one. Thrynn let Rayne get the bed, he needed to keep watch just in case their pursuers showed up. Rayen fell right asleep, and mumbled word's that Thrynn still didn't understand. But Thrynn pushed it off and sat on the balcony just outside of the room that gave him the perfect view of the front door, and the rest of the Inn. He set his bow down next to him, with the arrows, as well. He then uncorked a bottle of mead (just one) and downed it before setting the now empty bottle down.

Later that night, Thrynn went downstairs to speak with some of the citizens in the Inn, who were either joyful, or drunk off their ass. Thrynn didn't mind talking to them, really. He listened to the bard play a few songs, spoke with the new commander of the guard, Sinmir, who proved to be a good friend. He had another mead, and downed it within seconds, followd by Sinmir looking at him in awe.

"In all my years", he said, "I've never seen a man drink a mead that fast." Thrynn just laughed and set the empty bottle down.

The next morning, Thrynn and Rayne were off for Windhelm. They hired a cairrage to Windhelm, and Rayne paid the man extra to take a shortcut that the bandits wouldn't know about. Of course, she didn't mention the bandits. That would be to was suprised at the shortcut Rayne took them on. It made the trick a lot quicker than he had expected.

When the two arrived at Windhelm, they got out of the cart and made their way to the Windhelm gates. Thrynn took the lead, and lead Rayne through Windhelm, passing by a small house which Rayne kept her eyes on as they passed by it. _Aventus_... She thougth to herself. She turned her gaze foward and kept walking, following Thrynn.

"The dock's aren't much farher from here." Thrynn said. Rayne just nodded and kept pace with Thrynn.

The docks were smaller than Rayne had expected. What she didn't expect, however, was to see argonains out her encounters with people, some say that Windhelm was a "nord-only" town, or something like that. And none of the argonians looked happy, they had glum looks on their faces. Rayne guessed that this town is segregated.

Thrynn spoke with Gjalund Salt-Sage, told them about their situation, and paid Gjalund a large sum of gold. Then Thrynn and Rayne got aboard and Gjalund set them off... With himself on board, of course.

Furan, a dark elf, watched from a distance as Thrynn and Rayne got onto the boat with some ships captain. Furan clenched his jaw, knowing that this chase is becoming more difficult by the second. But, there is a way he could catch them. It'll cost a lot of gold. And resources. But it'll be totally worth it in the end.

The Blood Horkers.

**Author's Note-Thank yo guys 'n' gals for reading this, and remember to check out the story mentioned above. Favorite and follow! Thanks**


	3. The Arrival to Solstheim

**Author's Note- I wanted to thank you guys for keeping up with my story, and hope you like where it's going. If you have any tips that you would like to tell me, just post it in a review or PM me. Thanks!**

Rayne spent her time watching the water, just looking through the mist. Nothing would happen, but something caught her eye. _What the.._ She thought to herself. An arrow pierced the water. Followed by another. She looked up to see the outline of a ship, with a symbol on it's sail. She knew immediately what it was. _The Blood Horkers..._ She went ot get Thrynn, who was already telling Gjalund to go right. But the ship was closing in, and arrows began to strike the wooden flat on the ship which Rayne was on. Rayne got her bow, and began to fire at the archers, the fog clearing up. She killed three archers through the neck with her bow, then threw a dagger at a man who was trying to leap onto her ship. The dagger hit the man in mid-air, his body hitting the water. She felt the boat shift to the right, turning to see Gjalund turning the wheel.

Thrynn could see Raven Rock in the distance, a small village in Solsthiem. Thrynn told Gjalund to get out of here, and quick. He agreed, and turned left. Thrynn ran up to Rayne, telling her they needed to get into the water. She disagreed, but Thrynn picked her up and threw her in, and he jumped in after her.

Rayne swam up to the surface, turning to see the Blood Horkers following Gjalunds ship. Thrynn surfaced behind her.

"Don't worry about Gjalund, he'll ma-" Rayne cut him off, punching him in the face. "What the fuck was that for, Thrynn!?" Rayne yelled at him.

"I just saved your neck back there." Thrynn said to Rayne.

Rayen knew he was right, but she didn't want him to be. She followed Thrynn to shore, and they walked the short rest of the way to Raven Rock, where Adril Arano was waiting for Thrynn.

"Thrynn! It has been a long time! Come, come, let us get you two all dried up and clothed." Adril Arano led Rayne and Thrynn to see Fethis Alor, who gave Rayne and Thrynn some Miner's Clothes, and short, black boots. Thrynn followed Adril Arano to see Counciler Morvayn, and Rayne wandered around town, eventually asking one of the guards where to get a drink.

"If the ash has your throat parched, head to the Retching Netch Cornerclub. Look for Geldis Sadri. He'll hook you up with the best Sujamma to ever cross your lips."Rayne did as he said, heading over to the CornerClub, which looked pretty small on the outside. When she opened the door, she saw a set of stairs leading to the bar itself. She descended the stairs, and asked for Geldis Sadri.

"Someone callin' me? Ah! Welcome to the Retching Netch Cornerclub, milady. What can I get for you?" Geldis Sadri rested his hands on the counter.

"Summaja, I think it was?" Rayne looked at Geldis as he laughed.

"You mean 'Sujamma'? Yes we have some. Here, I'll give you some on the house just for that." He handed her a tankard with Sujamma in it, and she drank it. A smile spread across her lips, and Geldis laughed.

After a few glasses, she asked Geldis a question. "So, the Retching Netch? How'd you come up with that one?" Rayne said.

"Well, I was walking the bulwark one night, and saw a dunmer, naked as day, singing terribly at the top of his lungs, a bottle of Sujamma in his hands. A netch wandered over, he saw the netch, yelled 'Have a drink!', tossed the bottle at it, and it never hit the ground. The netch must've soaked up the contents, because it started to tilt, then the foulest liquid ever to assail your nose came out of the netch. And then, I knew, I had the name for the cornerclub." Rayne stared at him, then laughed.

"True story, my friend." Geldis said with a smile.

Thrynn walked into the cornerclub, and saw Rayne talking with Geldis Sadri. He sat down on the bar stool next to Rayne and asked for a drink. "Thrynn! It's been a long time, my friend. How've you been?" Geldis said this as he got a tankard of Sujamma ready.

"Been better." Thrynn said, accepting the tankard of Sujamma. He looked over to Rayne, who had four empty tankards in front of her, and the one she was downing in her hand. "One of my best customers," Geldis began, "You know her?"

"Aye, that I do." Thrynn said, watching as Rayne asked for another. "How on earth are you going to pay for all that Sujamma?" Thrynn asked. Rayne replied by putting a few flawless amethysts on the wooden counter, which Geldis gladly accepted.

"Where on earth did you get...?" Thrynn looked at Rayne in disbelief, but she just smiled at him and continued to drink from her tankard. Thrynn just began to drink his Sujamma.

Rayne had rented the biggest room there, and Thrynn had kept watch. She passed out immediately. After a while, Thrynn heard it again. Her mumbling. But, this time, it was more distinct, and sounded like... a language of some sort, unbeknownst to Thrynn. He listened more closely, to the sounds, the short words being spoken. He could make out a few, such as "Nah", "Toor", and "Ro". He didn't know what they meant, but it sure was different. He pushed it off and continued to keep watch, humming "Ragnar the Red" quietly to himself.

Rayne awoke nine hours later, tired, and had a headache. _Too much of the... Sujamma_, She thought to herself. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away her blurry vision. She felt groggy, still, and went to find a health potion. Her best bet was the alchemist. She got up from her bed and passed Thrynn. "Mornin'." Thrynn said. Rayne just grunted and did her best not to fall over.

When she walked out of the cornerclub, she turned to the guard by the door and asked him where the alchemist was.

"Too much Sujamma, eh? Heh. The far west end of town." The guard motioned where it was, and Rayne thanked him. She headed in that direction, and saw a woman, dressed in a dunmer outfit, mixing a potion. She approached the woman, and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned to look at her, and Rayne asked for a health potion. The woman went to retrieve one from a barrel, tossing empty ones out, until she rooted out a full one, and handed it to Rayne. Rayne gave her a ruby she'd stolen back in Skyrim, and put the potion in her pocket, heading back to the Retching Netch Cornerclub.

Thrynn was talking to Teldryn Sero, who was a "blade for hire", trying to negotiate a price with him. Thrynn and Teldryn eventually came down to five-hundred gold septims. Thrynn handed the bag over, and the two headed downstairs to Rayne's room she had rented. Rayne didn't mind. She just went down to the bar and sat on teh stool, uncorking the healing potion. Geldis looked up at her.

"Too much Sujamma?" Geldis was cleaning a tankard with a rag.

"Yeah, I guess..." Rayne said, then began to drink the healing potion. She downed it within three seconds, already feeling it's effects. She set the botle down, and got up, heading to her rented room.

Thrynn and Teldryn were discussing the situation Rayne and him were in, Teldryn listening to every detail. There was a table in the center of the room, a map and gold on it, with an iron dagger stuck on a point on the map. Rayne walked up to the table, resting her hands on the edge. Thrynn nodded to her and continued talking with Teldryn. Rayne was intrigued by the armor that Teldryn wore. She later learned that it was "Chitin Light Armor".

"Tel Methryn? You're sure?" Teldryn questioned to Thrynn.

"I'm positive. There is someone there who can help me and Rayne, and trust me, we need all the help we can get." Thrynn finished, and Teldryn nodded.

"Alright, then. Tel Methryn it is. But first, we need to get you two armored up. The path isn't safe anymore." Thrynn and Rayne followed Teldryn to the Glover Mallory. Glover gave Thrynn a set of fur armor, with fur boots and fur gauntlets. Thrynn left this exact set with Glover in case he returned. Thrynn took the Steel War Axe given to him. Rayne, however, got Leather armor.

"What?" She said to Thrynn, who gave her an odd look. "It seems fitting." Thrynn just shrugged and said "Lets get a move on, then." The three of them left, Teldryn taking the lead.

Rayne kept her bow in hand, just in case something popped up that she had to kill. It's been bothering her. She just felt like killing something. And now was her chance. Ash Hopppers, Teldryn called them, started to emerge from the ash below their feet. She began to release arrows at them, killing them with a single shot... before Thrynn or Teldryn could get a kill. They were all dead. Thrynn was shocked. He looked at Rayne, who was breathing heavily, a tight grip on her bow. She looked at Thrynn, who was glaring at her.

"What?" She said, loosening her grip on her bow slighly. Thrynn exhaled and they kept on.

They reached Tel Methryn within a few hours, encountering more hordes of ash hoppers, which they handled with ease. Rayne was intrigued at the sight of Tel Methryn. The structure was way more different than anything she's seen before. With her eyes locked onto teh structure, she seemd to have been walking too fast, and bumped into Thrynn. "S-sorry," She muttered, and Thrynn just nodded, and continued walking.

The trio approached Tel Methryn, and passed by a mage trying to summon an "ash guardian." They continued on and walked up teh nearly cylindrical path, and reached a door. Without knocking, Teldryn walked in, followed by Rayne and Thrynn.

_100 Yards Away..._

Furan watched as the trio entered Tel Methryn. "Ahhh, it looks like we have another mouse in teh chase. Looks like we'll need a better fox..." The dark elf said. He noted teh location, and retreated to his camp not too far away.

**Author's Note-Thanks for keeping up, and sorry for the short chapter. I'll make up for it in teh next one, bu the ending of this one seemed just perfect. Follow and Fave! Thanks!**


	4. Secrets, and a Promise

**Author's Note- Here's the fourth chapter in The Elder Scrolls V-Skyrim-Endure. Sorry for posting it so late. Hope you enjoy it! And the 'reavers' mentioned here are the names of bandits on Solstheim, if you played the Dragonborn dlc. Also, I had changed the name of the story. Just a heads up. And one more thing. In Tel Methryn, there is no roof exit or back exit. I just threw those in to add them.**

Teldryn, Rayne, and Thrynn entered the doorway, and were confronted by a circular pattern of runes on the floor. Teldryn stepped on it, and began to float upwards. Thrynn followed suit, and Rayne ascended last. Neloth walked into the room, furious.

"You think you can just waltz in here, now, huh? I thought I told you reavers not to come i- Oh." Neloth stopped in his tracks, a fireball spell in his left hand ready to cast. He disingited it, putting the staff in his right hand away, as well. "Pardon me for the horrible hospitality, um, come right in." Neloth began to clear one of his tables for them to gather at. Teldryn sat in one of the chairs, Thrynn doing the same. Rayne just stood nearby.

"Now, if I may ask, why do you people come into my home without invitation? Hm?" Neloth looked at them questioningly, his hands resting on the table.

Teldryn explained to Neloth what was happening, Neloth listening intently as he went along. When Teldryn finished, Neloth was quiet for a minute. Then he broke his silence.

"So, let me get this straight. You brought two fugitives wanted by the Dark Brotherhood, and a bandit clan, into my home?" Rayne tried not to laugh at his odd accent, even for a dark elf.

"Yea, that pretty much sums it up." Teldryn said, clearly knowing that Neloth was stressed. Neloth closed his eyes for a second, pondering over whether or not he should do this. After a few minutes he spoke again. "So what do you want me to do?" Neloth said, quite annoyed. Thrynn, Rayne, and Teldryn all glanced at each other for a second, then looked back to Neloth. He sighed, then began, annoyed, "To the north-west of here, there is an abandoned shack. In the basement of it is a very old dwarven safe that can only be opened by speaking the passphrase, 'Felmun'. The contents should help you on your quest, or whatever it is you people are doing. I'll mark it on..." Neloth stopped short due to Rayne's laughter. "What's so bloody funny?" Neloth said, furious.

"Oooh, so fierce. So sassy." Rayne said with a smile. She laughed some more when Neloth was at a loss of words by what she said, his mouth hanging open. Rayne abruptly stopped laughing when an explosion rattled Tel Methryn. Rayne tried to steady herself. Another explosion, shaking the room. Rayne ran up to the window nearest them, then turned to the others in shock. "It's the bandit clan." Thrynn glanced over to her. "How do you know?"

"Look for yourself," She said, backing away from the window. Thrynn approached the same window, and looked out at the ground where the bandit clan stood, catapults beside them, with projectile's covered in oil being lit iwith fire once readied in the catapult. But what really caught his eye was the symbol marked on what had to be the leaders Steel armor. The image was a simple grey-ish mace, nearly the whole head of it covered in a dark red. The image was scraggly, but recognizable. Another thing that caught Thrynn's eye was the vast number of people out there. Thrynn turned around to face Rayne and Neloth, who had their weapon's in hand, ready to fight. Thrynn equipped his own Steel war axe, and the three got ready to exit.

_**Meanwhile outside...**_

The bandit chief stood in the front of the group, watching as the projectiles from the catapult hammered Tel Methryn. He turned to the man standing next to him and whispered a few words, then turned back to Tel Methryn. The man beside him went to one of the catapult operators and told him to increase the rate of fire. The operator nodded and got to work with another man's help in cranking the winch faster. The bandit chief turned to look at the operator, and turned back to face Tel Methryn, a small grin spreading across his face. _This is it_, he thought to himself, _we've finally got them_.

_**Back in Tel Methryn...**_

Rayne sheathed her bow and climbed through the hidden roof exit. Teldryn guarded the back exit, and Thrynn the front. Neloth went to the back room to get a few spell traps ready. Meanwhile on the roof, Rayne moved into position. She readied her Elven bow, unsheathing an arrow and resting it on the limb, pulling back the draw-string, and setting a catapult operator in her sights. She exhaled, focused, and released the arrow, piercing the operator's neck. She smiled to herself and readied another arrow, continuing her attack on the operators. But whenever she took one out, another showed up. _Mindless idiots_, she thought to herself. She held her position, easing off of the catapults for a minute to focus on the ground units.

Inside Tel Methryn, Thrynn and Teldryn stood watch. After some time, they left Tel Methryn from the exits they guarded. Teldryn exited, descended the side of Tel Methryn and flanked the group of bandits. Thrynn ran straight out as a distraction, war-axe in hand, and charged into the group of bandits. He swung his axe this way and that, killing bandits as he went, all the while Teldryn jumping in, and Rayne letting arrows fly at the bandits. When she looked at Thrynn, he had a big grin across his face as he stuck his axe in the heads and limbs of bandits.

The bloodbath continued as more bandits came from the ash-hills. Thrynn was having fun, as far as anyone could tell, and Rayne lost all her arrows, so she descended Tel Methryn and took out her daggers, then ran into battle. Teldryn was having fun, himself, but not as much as Thrynn. In time, the bandit's decided to cut their losses and run, but Rayne had managed to drop a few of them at a distance with daggers she found on the ground, sending them hurling at their backs. The bandit chief had escaped, which meant their fight was not yet over.

When the battle had finished, bodies lie everywhere, blood splattered here and there. Rayne looked to Thrynn, who had a grin on his face, knowing that they had won this battle. Rayne smiled, and turned back to watch where the bandits had fled. She, too, aknowledged that they had finished this war... But another, one was soon to come. Sooner than Rayne had hoped. Rayne glanced over at Teldryn, who was also watching where the bandit's had fled. She turned her attention back to Thrynn, and began to walk toward him. Not before being cut off by the roar of a dragon, approaching them with haste.

The dragon landed on the ground, and Thrynn gripped his war axe, prepping to strike. Teldryn readied his bow, and Rayne stood, unsure of what to do. The dragon turned it's attention to Thrynn, preparing to attack. Rayne could hear the fire's bellowing in the dragon, so she had only one choice. She shouted the words "Yol, TOOR SHUL," sending a wave of fire at the dragon. It fazed for a second, then turned to Rayne, who was charging the dragon, a sword in her hands that she picked up off of the ground. She reached the dragon before it could attack her, and she leapt onto it's neck, slicing the dragon here and there, then leapt back to the ground, and drove the sword into the dragon's throat, piercing it's skin. She released the sword, leaving it lodged in the dragon's throat. She turned to Thrynn, and he glared at her while the dragon's soul entered her body, and said, "You're dragonborn..." He trailed of in dumbfoundment.

Rayne walked over to him, about to speak, and watched as an arrow pierced his neck, coming out the other end covered in blood. Rayne gasped, and ran up to him. He gripped the arrow, and pulled it out, slowly but surely, and covered the wound with his hand. Another arrow pierced his leg, then through his back. It went through his chest, and came out the other end, missing Rayne by mere inches. She screamed, tears rushing down her face. She followed Thrynn to the ground, slumping to her knees. She looked up at Teldryn, who released an arrow at the archer over on the crest of the ash-hill, killing him. Teldryn then ran over to a sobbing Rayne, with a dying Thrynn in her arms. Thrynn firmly gripped her hand, and said to her in a low voice, "Do not weep for me. You are strong. You will always be strong, I see it in you. You need to keep going, and wipe out those bastard-bandits. I'll see you in Sovngarde..." He trailed off, and Rayne watched as the light left his eyes. "No... No, Thrynn, don't you leave me, damnit! Don't you leave me here, you bastard!" Tear waterfalls ran down her face, her throat painful raspy from yelling and sobbing.

Rayne sat there for five minutes, sobbing, Teldryn resting his hand on her shoulder. "Look, lass, there's nothing we can do. He's-" Rayne cut him off. "Don't you DARE say he's gone!" Rayne turned to Teldryn, who backed away. She turned back to the dead Thrynn in her hands, pausing before he spoke. "I... I only knew him for a short period of time... But he saved me... From death... He taught me things... I... I just can't believe he's..." She cut herself off, beggining to sob again. After some time, she got up, and began to dig a hole with her bare hands about five feet from Thrynn's body. The ash was easy to dig, but it fell quickly. It didn't matter to her, though... She kept on.

When she finished digging, she dragged Thrynn's body over to the hold, then pushed him in. He fell face first, so Rayne bent doen to roll him over on his back. She sat there on her knees for a couple minutes, her eyes closed, then began to cover him with the ash, filling the hile. She remembed talking to Thrynn on the boat, and he mentioning that if he were to die in battle, he'd wish to be buried in that same ground. Rayne had now fuffilled his wish... A wish that she had not hoped to be the one to complete.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys 'n' gals! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I've been busy. And sorry for it being so short. I'll make up for it in the following chapters. Thanks for keeping up with me, and continue reading... and no, the story is not over. There are plenty more chapters to come, I promise you :) And yes, I also cried at the ending, and I wrote it. Very emotional. If you don't cry, you have no soul... jk, wo're all people.**


	5. Secrets, and a Promise Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey, guys 'n' gals. Just to let you know, THIS IS PART 2 IN CHAPTER 4! I never finished the first one, and had to post it, so this is PART 2! And Wretching Netch is actually Retching Netch. Sorry about that :)**

Teldryn had escorted Rayne back to Raven Rock after the death of Thrynn. She stayed in the Wretching Netch, drowning her sorrows in Sujamma. "On the house," Geldis would say, each time he handed her a tankard full of had been friends with Thrynn for some time, so when he heard the news, it hit him pretty hard.

After maybe ten tanlards of sujamma, Rayne headed to the room that Geldis let her use for the night. It was the same room that Thrynn and Teldryn had planned to go to Tel Methryn. Emotions rushed through her. She bit the side of her hand, and sat on the bed. She knew she would not get any sleep that night. Her secret had gotten out to both Thrynn and Teldryn. She made Teldryn promise on the way back to Raven Rock not to tell anyone, which he accepted.

Rayne lay on the bed, a candle lit next to her. Geldis was still out at the bar, just passing the time. A few other bar patrons just sat around, whistling to themselves, or just simply drinking. After some time, Rayne packed a few of her things, such as her bow, her dagger, some gold, and some food in a deer-skin pack that had been made by Thrynn for her. Then she left from the room and left Geldis a 50 gold tip and left the Wretching Netch.

She plucked the torch off the wall outside the Retching Netch and made her way to Gjalund's boat at the dock. He was sitting outside, with a sword at his side, carving a stick with his dagger. He looked up when he heard Rayne's footsteps hitting the boards. "Where is Thrynn?" He asked, not knowing what happened. A tear ran down Rayne's face, and the weight of the situation had settled on Gjalund. He welcomed her aboard, no charge, and they immediately set off for Skyrim. That's where Rayne felt she would find help.

_**At the docks of Windhelm...**_

Rayne got off the boat as quick as she could, passing by a few lone Argonians on the dock, guards keeping an eye on everyone. Rayne avoided eye contact with most people when she entered Windhelm through the back doors, and proceeded thriough the small city, taking the odd paths, only to be stopped by a small group of three dark elves. Rayne stopped in her tracks, and eyed the trio. It took her a few seconds, but she recognized the one in the center. The large scar that ran down the left side of his face... From her. Furan.

"Ah, look who it is... So _nice_ to see you, Rayne..." Furan began. "I've been watching you ,closely," As he said this, the other two dark elves walked around Rayne, encircling her. She pulled out her dagger, and prepped a fireball spell in her left hand. She waited a few seconds as Furan continued to speak, then turned her upper body, charging her spell, and sent the fireball towards one of the dark elves, burning his skin and clothes. She focused her attention on the other dark elf, who was already charging her. She kicked him in the torso, and he fell back, recieving a knife in the throat from Rayne. Then she turned her attention to Furan.

"Oooh, fiesty, eh? That's just how I like 'em," He said, then charged in with a sword. Rayne ducked below his blow, punching him in the kidney. He grunted, them swung around, his sword cutting the air. Rayne dodged the wild swings, each time delivering a blow to Furan. After some time, he leaned over, holding up a hand. "Stop! Stop..." But Rayne didn't listen. She went up to Furan,, kicked him in the jaw, and wrapped her hands around his throat, choking him. He tried to throw her off, but her grip was iron, and she would not let go. She watched as the life exited his eyes, and she snapped his neck for good measure. She stood up, looked at the dead bodies around her, thinking about what she'd just done. She hadn't killed like that for some time. It gave her a rush. But she could not allow it. She walked away from the scene.

Behind her she could hear one of the citizens of Windhelm scream in agony as she saw the dead bodies. She called the guards. Rayne quickened her pace, keeping her eyes on the ground. The gates were within her reach. _Just a few more feet... _She thought. But as she reached the gates, she was stopped by a guard.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you need to come with us." He said, gripping his sword. _Well, fuck..._ She thought.


	6. A Daring Escape

**A/N- Hey, people! Thanks for keeping up with my story, The Elder Scrolls V-Skyrim-Endure! I really believe that this story is going in an excellent direction, and this chapter should give readers questions that will burn until the next chapter :) Thanks! And the Thrynn mentioned in this chapter is the one from the THIEVES GUILD, not the Thrynn earlier in the story.**

Rayne awoke laying on a pile of hay, wearing a roughspun tunic. She looked in front of her to see a cell door, and a guard sitting at a table on the other side of the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinked a few times, then looked around her cell. There wasn't much. a slot in the bottom of the cell door was used for passing food, which came in small portions. Usually she was fed hunks of venison, some stale bread, and aged cheese. She didn't mind the quality of the food, just so long as she didn't starve to death.

She passed the time by twirling hay inbetween her fingers, pissing off guards, or just holding back her emotions after Thrynn's death. It became less difficult as the time passed, and she could go days without bawling her eyes out. The prisoner in the cell next to her's tries to comfort her when she cries, which sometimes Rayne will accept. Other times, she will yell at her to "Piss OFF!". Just the usual Rayne attitude, as some that know her would say.

_**A few weeks later...**_

Rayne awoke to the sound of keys rattling, then the click of a door being opened. She looked up, blinking away the blurriness from her eyes. The guard looked down at her. He motioned for her to follow, which she did. They bound her hands together with leather straps, and guided her upstairs, through a door, and into the Jarl's Throne Room, better known as the Palace of the Kings. The Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak, sat upon the throne at the end of the room, speaking with his right hand man, Galmar-Stone Fist. From what Rayne could hear, they were discussing what to do with Solitude, due to the fact that they'd plundered it, and killed General Tullius.

The guard brought Rayne to Ulfric, who stopped his conversation with Galmar, turning his attention to Rayne and the guard. He signaled for the guard to leave, which he did, and to leave Rayne. Ulfric eyed Rayne up and down before speaking. "Who are you, and why are you responsible for three murders in my city?" He glared at Rayne, who did not respond. She just looked at Ulfric, then looked at the ground, pondering whether or not she should just make a break for it. Her chances of making it, however, were NOT likely.

"Well, girl? Will you not answer me!?" Ulfric got up infuriated, and approached Rayne. He gripped her arm, and she pulled away. Ulfric tried to grab her again, but she kicked his hand away, then chose to run for the exit. Two guards stood at the ready, swords in hands. As Rayne approached the door, they swung at her, missing, and she pushed the doors open, running past guards, and heading straight for the gates at the front of the city. There were probably more guards outside the gate.

She passed guards left and right, chasing her with swords, hammers, and axes. Archers fired arrows, but missed. When she reached the gates, she heard a scream behind her. She turned around for a mere second to see what it was when she reached the gates. A figure wearing black robes drove a dagger into one of the guards throats, then turned to Rayne. It motioned for her to leave, and she did. What she did NOT realize, is that the same figure had slipped a note into one of the raggedy pockets on her roughspun tunic when she passed it.

When she slammed open the doors that led outside, guards stood at the ready. She stopped for a second, maybe two, then dashed to the left, leaping off the bridge, and into the water below her. She immediatley began to freeze, swimming to shore. Her feet began to numb, and it ran up her legs, reaching her mid torso. She swam harder, faster, and reached the shore. When she got out, she cast a fire spell in her left and right hands, burned off the leather straps, and began to run the fire over her body, warming herself back up, then began to run again.

She made her way to the stables, crouched low to the ground. There were no guards nearby, and no one watching. She hopped onto the horse closest to her and took off, heading for Riften. She knew some people there, who could help her in her current situation.

_**A few hours later...**_

Rayne reached the gates of Riften, and dismounted her horse. As she got off, a slip of paper fell out of her pocket. She picked it up, and wondered why it had not gotten soiled when she jumped off of the bridge and into the water. She slowly opened it, and read what was on the parchment.

_Rayne,_

_I understand you are in trouble. I can offer help to you, so long as you trust me. You're probably wondering who I am. I cannot divulge that in this paper, my identity must remain a secret until we meet. For now, you must go to the town of Riften. Meet me in the Ragged Flagon. We'll talk more when you show up. We'll see who gets there first, eh?_

_~A friend_

Rayne read over the letter a few times before slipping it back into her pocket. Well, she was already at Riften, so there's no point in going anywhere else. SHe progressed up to the gates, and walked in. She made her way past a few of the towns folk, who simply nodded to her, or just ignored her. The market was lively, and people were looking over the goods people had for sale. It was early in the morning, and Rayne felt out of place in her clothing. She looked around the market, and headed straight for the Pawned Prawn. Not that they'd sell to her, after the incident with the Dwarven Urn.

Rayne walked inside the Pawned Prawn, and Bersi looked at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked, spite in his voice. Rayne paused before speaking. "I just need ome clothes, that's all." Bersi looked at her for a second, then headed to a room next to him for a half-minute, returning with a male belted tunic. _What's with all the male belted tunics?_ , Rayne thought to herself. She shook her head, and took it from Bersi. She paused for a second, realizing she had no money. She moved her left foot, as if she was going to leave, but stepped on something other than the floor.

Rayne bent down to pick up the emerald on the floor, looked at it, then handed it to Bersi for pay. He nodded, and Rayne left. When she got outside, she turned to the left, inbetween the Riften fishery and the Bee and Barb, changed out if her roughspun tunic, and put on the belted tunic. Immediately, she had a rush of emotion. She had wore a male belted tunic when Thrynn was still alive. She shook her head, forcing back tears, and tossed the roughspun tunic onto the ground. She made her way to the Thieves Guld entrance behind Mistveil Keep. She pushed the button on the stone "coffin", and the floor slid back, opening the entrance. She descended, pulled the chain that shut the entrance, and entered through the stone hole covered by a wooden pallet, descending the ladder that took her to the cistern.

Rune was the first to recognize her. "Rayne! Where have you been?" Rayne waved a hand, and walked foward. Thrynn **(THIEVES GUILD THRYNN)** was firing arrows at a target, and he nodded to her. She proceeded across the Flagon's cistern, and went for the Ragge Flagon itself. She walked through the secret cabinet-door, and entered the Ragged Flagon. As written, the figure in robes was sitting alone at a table in the center of the room. Vekel was the only other person in here. Everyone else was nowhere to be seen. Rayne sat down opposite to the figure, and set the note on the table. The figure nodded, and took off it's hood. The figure's face was someone she had not expected to see.

**A/N- Again, sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter should be longer. Please review who you think is under the hood! I sure want to know what your opinions are on the story so far, and thanks for keeping up!**


	7. Info and a Back Stab

**A/N- Well, here you guys go! The long-awaited chapter 6 that people have been waiting to read! I hope you guys enjoy :)**

Teldryn Sero sat before her, still wearing his Chitin Light armor under his robes, but the helmet lay on the table. He had a scar running down his left eye, and one on his right cheekbone. A mug of ale sat before the each of them. Teldryn had drank half of his, and Rayne just sat there. "What are you doing in Skyrim?" Rayne asked him. He exhaled before speaking. "With Thrynn's death, I knew you'd be going on some vengeance-rant, and you proved to be a good warrior. I figured I'd tag along for the ride, if you don't mind." Rayne drank from her mug of ale, swinging her head back as she finished it iin one go, then said to Teldryn "Okay."

"Do you have a plan?" Teldryn asked, before drinking from his mug. Rayne thought for a moment, then admittedley said "No". Teldryn exhaled and looked into the corner of the dark room, just watching as if something was there, listening to their conversation. Then he turned his attention to Vekel and asked for a refill, setting a few gold coins on the table. Vekel nodded, and brought over a bottle of ale. Rayne took her mug of ale andi finished it, getting another round from Vekel. "So, now what do we do?" Rayne asked.

"Well, I suppose we can drink ourselvves to death, or get going and start striking back at those bandits." Teldryn said with a smile. "Strike back." Rayne said. They both nodded, Teldryn left a tip, and they went ot the cistern. Form there they went to the secret exit for the Thieves Guild.

**A few hours later...**

The walk to Ivarstead was hectic. Bandits, wolves, trolls. And this time, Rayne could not avoid them. The two had no time for short-cuts. At Ivarstead, they bought some supplies, such as small amounts of food, a few bushels of arrows, and a set of Leather armor for Rayne, with a Steel dagger and sword. "Where are we going to put the food?" Rayne asked. Teldryn stopped, set the food down, and pulled a deer-skin pouch out of his pocket... The same one Thrynn made for Rayne. He handed it over to her, and she slowly accepted it, choking back tears. "I found it on the battlefield in Solstheim, saw it fall off your armor. I picked it up, held onto it. Figured you'd want it back."

Rayne held it in her left hand, shut her eyes, and squeezed it, as if it could just fly out of her hand at any minute. She put the food into the pouch and slipped it into the leather pocket on the back of her armor. She looked back at Teldryn, and they were off again. Their next location was the Silent Moons Camp. There's a bandit clan there, and their might be something useful to go off.

_**The Silent Moons Camp...**_

Rayne pulled out her Hunting Bow, which she bought at the trader's in Ivarstead. She readied a steel arrow, and set her aim on one of the sentries. She waited until no one was watching, and fired at him. He fell into a puddle of water. The splash got the attention of the other sentry, which Rayne silenced with an arrow to the throat. She watched as Teldryn made his way to the third sentry who was eating a piece of venison. Teldryn slid a dagger over his throat, quickly and quietly. Then he signaled for Rayne to move up. She emerged from the low stone wall she used for cover and made her way across the moon-lit grassy ground, and climbed up a stone wall, leaping onto the walkway atop the wall, and made her way to a sentry up ahead. She mounted her bow and pulled out her steel dagger, approaching the sentry, and killing him.

Teldryn took care of most of the sentries at the camp, while Rayne looked for another way into the camp. The most obvious way was the front door, but it was too, well, obvious. Then Rayne found it. A side entrance to the second floor. She signaled for Teldryn to get up where she was. He quickly ascended to her position, and they took the side entrance.

_**Inside Silent Moons Camp...**_

Rayne entered through the door first, then Teldryn. They made their way through the stone structure, taking out bandits here and their, and reached the camp commander. He reached for the battle axe on the table, and Rayne sent her dagger into his hand, pinning it to the table. "You bitch, I'll ki-" Rayne cut him off by punching him in the face. "What do you know of the clan with a bloody mace as the emblem?" The bandit chief reared back before reacting and flung his elbow ather, which she quickly dodged, punching him in the face again. He decided it was no use. "They go by the Spirit of Boethiah. They believe that if they follow the ways of Boethiah, they will be accepted into his plane of Oblivion. They slaughter anyone that is within their reach."

Rayne let him go, and he tried to remove the dagger, quickly recieving an arrow to the head from Teldryn. Rayne removed the dagger, cleaned it, and sheathed it. She then searched the room for anything that would give information to ties with this bandit clan to the Spirit of Boethiah. But hse found nothing. _Damnit_, she thought ot herself. She searched the body, but found nothing, as well. She kicked the body, and Teldryn rested his hand on her shoulder to calm her. She breathed in and out a few times, then said "Let's go."They exited through the front entrance, making way to the horses they had left tied to a tree at least a hundred feet outside the camp. They mounted their horses and left the area, heading for Whiterun to stay at the inn.

_**The Bannered Mare, Whiterun...**_

The inn wasn't very full. Hulda was sitting behind the bar counter, cleaning a few mugs with a wet cloth. Sinmir sat near the fire on a bench, and Saadia was no where to be seen... Because of Rayne, of course. She sold her out to the Hammerfell mercenaries searching for her. Sinimr recongized Rayne, and asked where Thrynn was. Rayne's strength to forget about the incident had failed to hold up, because she broke down in tears. Sinmir understood, and approached Rayne, giving her a hug, which Rayne accepted. When Sinmir released her, she went to Hulda and paid for the room. Hulda returned the gold to Rayne. "You deserve the room. Keep your money." Hulda said. She knew Thrynn, and understood what Rayne was going through. Rayne politely said thank you, and she went stright to the room, carrying an "on the house" bottle of mead.

Rayne drank the mead within one go, and went down to get a few more. She brought them upstairs, drinking away her sorrows. It dawned on her that no matter how hard she tried, she could NOT get over his death. After more sobbing and mead, she fell asleep, surrounded by seven or eight bottles of mead.

That night she dreamed about the battle, again. The catapult operators, the look on Thrynn's face when he hacked at the men on the field... The moment when he... died... She relived the whole thing in one dream. Over, and over, and over again.

The next morning, she woke up with a start. Sweating again. She walked downstairs in her leather armor and looked around. Sinimr was the only one who was downstairs. He said good morning to Rayne, and she nodded in confirmation. She went to the bar and sat down, asking for a mug of water. "Too much mead, huh." Hulda said, prepping the tankard. Rayne nodded, and rubbed her eyes. Her head hurt, insanely. As soon as the tankard of water hit the wooden counter, Rayne took it and swung her head back, gusling the water. When she finished, she got up from the stool and asked where Teldryn was. "He went to see Eorlund Gray-Mane to get some things improved." Rayne nodded, and left the inn.

Shepassed by a few of the citizens of Whiterun, who simply nodded, or payed no attention to her. She made her way to the Skyforge, where Teldryn would be waiting. As she walked up the steps to the Skyforge, she felt a dagger run into her leg. Another one went into her lower-left back. She screamed, and Teldryn descended the steps. He pulled out his sword and rushed the attacker. In one quick swing, Teldryn killed the attacker. Rayne fell to her knees, feeling blood pour out of her. Teldryn held his hand over the wound on her lower-left back, and picked her up, taking her to the Temple of Kynareth. Raynes vision was going back and forth between dark and light, and she caught view of the attacker.

A Dark Brotherhood assassin.

The last thing she heard was Teldryns orders to not die.

**A/N-Tensions rising, people! What will happen to Rayne? Will the Dark Brotherhood get to her before she completes her mission? Can she get over Thrynn's death? We'll just have to find out in the coming chapters, won't we?**


	8. Revelations

**A/N- Here it it, people! Chapter 7 in this story! I wanted to thank all of the people who've read the story so far (which is very few), and hope that more readers will come and enjoy an enriching story like this one XD (I'm only gonna do the XD ONCE. Promise). Anyways, read on!**

Teldryn quickly kicked the door in of the Temple of Kynareth, looking for a priet or priestess. One of them rushed over, and brought Teldryn and a wounded Rayne to one of the pedestals, laying Rayne down on it. The priestess of Kynatreth ordered Teldryn to get a healing and stamina potion from the corner, while she removed Rayne's torso armor to get access to the wound. Teldryn recieved the potions, returning them in a hurry. The priestess quickly mixed the two in a spare bottle, applying the liquid to a cloth, and held it to Rayne wound. The mix of the potions had created a reaction, quickly healing the wound, restoring some of the lost blood. The priestess removed the cloth, and applied restoration magic to the wound.

Rayne was left alone for the rest of the day to rest after the attack. The same nightmares occured. The battle. The exact things that happened, playing back like a broken record. It is this that keeps her from sleeping.

When Rayne awoke, she was sweating. _Oh, well_, she thought. She sat up, immediately regretting it. Her wound on her back reacted, sending pain through her body. She froze, gripping her wound with her left hand. She looked across the room, Teldryn sitting on the opposite pedestal. He looked up from the ground, seeing as Rayne was awake, and asked "You alright?". Rayne nodded, looking up at him. He nodded, getting up and leaving to resume his buisness with Eorlund. Rayne continued to examine the room.

Every now and then, one of the towns folk would enter the temple, either to recieve a blessing from the shrine, or to just have a place to stay. The temple would always let the homeless stay at the temple for a night, or two. Rayne spent most of her time in the temple, going through the healing process, which she was not a big fan of.

_**Three days later...**_

Teldryn burst into the temple, looking for Rayne. She was sleeping on the pedestal. He hurried over to her, shaking her until she woke up. She groaned when she awoke, looking up at Teldryn. "What?" She asked, obviously annoyed. He explained the situation. "The Dark Brotherhood are here. They are looking for you. I veered them off our trail by giving them false information, saying you were in the Dragonsreach Dungeon for murder. We need to leave. Now." Rayne did as she was told, packing her things, only essential items that she needed.

Rayne quickly exited the temple with Teldryn, and they proceeded through town. Rayne looked behind her to see if the Dark Brotherhood members had left Dragonsreach. And sure enough, they had. One of them spotted Rayne. and broke out in a full sprint. Rayne burst into a sprint, as well, and Teldryn quickly followed suit, equipping his bow. He stopped for a second, turned around, and fired an arrow at the first Dark Brotherhood member, striking his shoulder, Teldryn quickly spun around and continued to follow Rayne to the gates of Whiterun.

Rayne and Teldryn opened the gates as quickly as possible, and continud to run. They followed the path that led to the stables, Rayne casting fireball spells behind her to slow the Dark Brotherhood members. When they reached the stables, they found their horses, but in a different state from whence they left them. Dead. Rayne turned to see the Dark Brotherhood members making their way to them. She raced to the cairrage nearby, Teldryn following her. Tossing a bag of gold to the cairrage driver, she leapt into the back of the cairrage. Teldryn quickly pulled himself up into the back, and the driver took off.

With the Dark Brotherhood far behind them, it was time to get back to eliminating the Spirit of Boethiah. The cairrage had arrived in Riverwood, which is the last place Rayne had wanted to go. In the forest nearby, Rayne had met Thrynn. Saved by him. Taught new skills, which Rayne had put to good use, since then. She seldom made eye contact with the forest.

Teldryn and Rayne stayed at the Sleeping Giant Inn, where they devised their next plan. Delpihne recognized Rayne. "Dragonborn, welcome back," She said, and let them use the biggest room in the inn, in which the closet led to the secret room below the Sleeping Giant Inn. Teldryn, and Rayne (reluctantly), agreed to use the inn as their head quarters, the last place the Dark Brotherhood would look for them.

The next order of buisness was to find more information on the bandit clan. Teldryns contact had informed him that there was a mine nearby, Embershard Mine. A bandit clan is holed up there, and their chances of getting some information were likely, as there are rumoured connections between them and the Spirit of Boethiah.

_**Entrance to Embershard Mine...**_

Rayne descended from the tree nearby. "There's one guard at the entrance, male, looks lightly armed," Rayne informed Teldryn as she approched. He nodded, equipping his bow, and fired. The guard hit the ground, arrow lodged in his neck. Rayne pulled out her steel sword and approached the entrance, slowly opening the door. She signaled for Teldryn to follow.

Inside, a slanted dirt path with wood post holding up the dirt roof led to a lower level of the mine. Rayne and Teldryn slowly descended the path, avoiding the trip wire that would trigger a rock trap. Ahead of them was a large cavern, and two voices. Rayne held up a hand for Teldryn to stay back. She held a crouch position, approaching the edge of the dirt floor, leading to a bridge. She put out the torch on the wall nearby, completely convealing herself in darkness. She pulled out her hunting bow, and readied an arrow as the two men spoke.

Rayne drew back the drawstring on the bow, exhaled, and released the arrow, watching as the arrow pierced the neck of one of the bandits. She readied another arrow, stood up from her position, and fired at the next guard. He dropped like a rock, plunging head first into the water below the bridge. Teldryn walked up behind her, observing the carnage that just took place. "Nice job. Wouldn't want to be on the o0ther end of the arrow shaft, eh?" He nudged Rayne with his elbow and crossed the bridge. Rayne followed.

Rayne pulled the lever that lowered the draw bridge, after Teldryn had put out all the torches and the fire nearby. Cloaked in complete darkness, Rayne readied her bow, and waited for the next set of bandits to show up. Only two of them crossed the bridge. "I thougth we had a guard posted outside," one of them said. Rayne watched as one of them lit a torch, and Rayne immediately struck him with an arrow. He fell into the water below, and she fired an arrow at the next bandit, falling into the water, as well.

Rayne and Teldryn crossed the bridge, heading into the next room. They took out the bandit guarding the cell door, and searched the corpse for the key. Teldryn unlocked the door, and the two searched the room. In the chest they found a few healing potions, a magicka and stanima potion, and some gold. They split it between them, and left the room.

Ahead of them was a large cavern. A bandit was working the blacksmith forge, one bandit was on the bridge ahead, and the supposed bandit chief was sitrting in a chair at a table to the left of the bridge. Rayne readied another arrow, releasing it at the bandit working the forge. He fell into the fire, his corpse burning not too much later. She then killed the archer on the bridge, which caught the bandit chiefs attention. She turned left, then sprinted across the pathway along the wall, and caught up to the bandit chief. She pulled out her dagger, holding it to his throat.

"What do you know of the Spirit of Boethia?" Rayne asked. The bandit didn't day anything, save for spitting on Rayne's face. She slit his throat, letting his body drop. She searched him, Teldryn searched the area for anything that lead to the connection of the two clans. Rayne hadn't found anything on the body, but Teldryn found a journal, with information on the location and travel route of the Spirit of Boethiah. "Rayne, check this out," he said. Rayne walked over to him, and he handed her the journal. She flipped through the pages, and stopped when she reached a certain set of information. She scanned it, and couldn't belive what she was reading. "Oh, my..." She said. Teldryn looked over to her. "What?" He asked. Rayne looked up at Teldryn, and handed him the journal. He looked at the information on the page, and couldn't believe what he saw, as well...

**A/N- Well, that concluded this chapter in the story. Go ahead and review what you think they've found, or PM me, either works. Keep reading, people!**


	9. Warm Welcome

**A/N- Well, here's the next chapter, people! Hope you enjoy it, and look foward to seeing what peoples responses are to what Rayne and Teldryn had discovered! Also, don't forget to read the Fury of a Wolf and Temper of a Dragon series by Listenerrayne. She is a great writer, and you should check out her stories.**

In the journal were all the locations Rayne and Teldryn had been to ever since Thrynn's death, and a small note at the bottom. It read-

_Spirit of Boethiah,_

_I realize that you are on the hunt for a specific person known as Rayne Dragonheart. Bring her to me alive, no questions, and I promise you that you will be paid in full when you arrive. You will not be harmed. If you do not comply within a three day time period, you will be hunted down._

_Sincerely,_

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_

Rayne stood in shock, and turned to look at the body that lay on the ground next to her. Then she saw it. The emblem on the chestplate of the bandit chief. She recognized his face, as well. _The battle..._ She thought to herself. She looked over to Teldryn. "Do you think that..." Teldryn nodded in agreement. They searched the place some more, and eventually found a chest full of information on the clans members, the debt they were in for not eliminating Rayne, and much more. "It's no wonder they're holed up in here. Look at their loss of gold," Rayne said, observing the papers. Teldryn agreed, then stopped what he was doing when he found a map, which displayed the few remaining locations of the Sprit of Boethiah. "Rayne, look at this," Teldryn said, followed by Rayne making way to him.

Rayne looke at the map, and realized something. "So, we've just eliminated the head of the Spirit of Boethiah? And these camps are the remains of the clan?" Rayne pointed to the three marked spots on the map. Teldryn nodded, and scratched out the circle that marked the Silent Moons camp with a quill and ink that sat nearby. The two then took all the journals, maps, et cetera, and put them all in a large deer skin pack nearby, taking it back to Riverwood.

When Rayne and Teldryn reached the secret room in the Sleeping Giant Inn, they emptied the sack onto the table. The journals and maps fell onto the table in the center of the room, and Teldryn made space for the most important map, which he unfolded, layed out on the table, and pointed at Windhelm. "The Jarl wrote a letter to the Spirit of Boethiah, askig for you. You hunted down their leader already, so if you return and tell him of what you've done, he may accept it as a buy-out of prison, and we could use his men-" Rayne cut off Teldryn. "I sided with the Imperials, so if you think that-" Teldryn put his hand up, cutting Rayne off.

"Look, they're all we have, and they have lot's of weapons, supplies, and that is a better place to set up position for planning." When Teldryn finished talking, Rayne immediately began speaking. "But, I thought we agreed to stay here for planning?" She was not for this idea at all. Teldryn sighed, and looked up at Rayne. "I know that, but if the Jarl is willing to help us, then we have a chance of eliminating the Spiit of Boethiah, for good."

Rayne agreed to go along with the plan. She and Teldryn packed their things, and left the Sleeping Giant Inn, heading for the cairrage from their escape, and taking it to Windhelm. The ride would take w while, but Rayne didn't mind. The longer to get there, the better. After all, she did hate the Stormcloaks.

The gates at Windealm were taller than Rayne had remembered. She and Teldryn walked towards them, and were stopped by guards. Rayne had her hood on, so the guards wouldn't recognize her right away. But, sure enough... "Ma'am, I need you to take off your hood." Rayne didn't complay, just kept her eyes on the ground. "Ma'am, take off your hood." this time, he pulled out his sword. Rayne still didn't comply. "Ma'am, this is your las-" The guard was cut off by one of the guards who ran up to him. "Sir, there's been a murder in the city. You're needed immediately." The guard who informed the Stormcloak soldier re-entered the city, and the guard at the gate. put his sword away. "Go right in, you two. You're lucky, this time." Teldryn nodded ot the guard, walking into the city with Rayne.

Rayne and Teldryn passed two nords who were pestering a dark elf, a man who was rambling on about the Butcher, and the cook at the Candlehearth hall. Rayne and Teldryn wasted no time getting to the Palace of the Kings. At the doors, Rayne exhaled, relieving stress, before she entered the structure.

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak watched his two visitors curiously, and waited for them to approach before speaking. "Who are you?" He said, and Rayne hesitated before revealing herself. He glared at her, his voice calm. "So our murderer returns. Tell me, where is the Spirit of Boethiah?" He asked. Rayne hesitated before speaking. "Dead... Well, their leader, at least. But, that's not why we're here." Ulfric eyed her up and down. "So, why are you here?" He asked. Rayne was about to speak, but Teldryn took her place.

"We need your help with eliminating the Spirit of Boethiah. Before we came here, we were assaulted on Solstheim by them, and had took place in a battle. We lost one of our closest comerades during the battle. This woman here," He motioned to Rayne, "was assaulted in your city by three of the members of the Dark Brotherhood and Spirit of Boethiah. That is why she killed them, and the reason you took her in. Now, we only ask that you help us with taking out the remnants of the clan. We've plundered two of their camps, and one of them gave us a large amount of information... It was that camp, or mine, I should say, where we eliminated the leader of the clan, and found this." Teldryn handed the bag of journals and maps to the Jarls housecarl. "Everything in there contains information about the clan."

The housecarl looked through the contents, and looked up to the Jarl. "Everything seems to check out." He said. Ulfric thought about this for a moment, finally coming to an answer. "Fine. We will help you. But if at some point during this little escapade we feel that you're lying, or exploit any plots to betray us, you will be killed. Is that understood?" Teldryn and Rayne nodded, and the Jarl got up from his throne. "Good. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying. And hurry up, we'll be dining, soon." 

Next to the Jarls quarters was a single room, with two beds, a few dressers, two tables, and a chest in the corner of the room. Rayne and Teldryn got settled, unpacking their things, and heading down to the Palace of the Kings main hall, where they would eat that night.

Rayne sat across from Teldryn, who sat next to the housecarl. Next to Rayne was Galmar Stone-Fist, and Ysrald Thrice-Pierced. Rayne looked at her plate, and her stomach growled at the food on her plate. Venison, potatoes, venison stew on the side, a loaf of bread each, and a large tankard of mead. It was the same for Ysrald and Galmar. Jarl Ulfric spoke.

"Thank you, Talos Stormcrown, Ysmir, Dragon of the North, for bringing us this fine meal, and allowing our soldiers to live another day, to fight another day, alongside their brothers and sisters who would die for them. Thank you, Akatosh, for bestowing upon Talos Stormcrown the blood of the Dragon. We will cherish this gift for all eternity. Thank you."

When he finished, everyone made a battlecry, except for Teldryn and Rayne, and then they dug into their food. Rayne looked around, then Ysrald nudged her with his elbow. "You'd better eat, lass. That's the finest food that you're gonna dine on in all of Tamriel." He laughed, and kept eating. Rayne nodded to him, smiled, and picked up her foek. She punctured the venison, pulled a piece off with her fork, and bit into it. She immediately dropped her fork and dug in, tearing up her vinison, taking pieces of bread, some potatoe, and chugging mead. When she swallowed, she noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What? I can eat like a man, too." She said with a smile. Everyone laughed, and continued eating. When they finished eating, everyone drank mugs of ale for a couple hours, singing songs such as "Ragnar the Red", and other popular songs at the inns. Rayne enjoyed herself that night, drinking ale with everyone in the Palace of the Kings, which was like, maybe seven or eight people. Even so, she still had a good time.

**A/N-Well, everyone. I hope you liked this chapter, and please, review what your thoughts are on the story so far, or PM me. Thanks for keeping up!**


	10. Training Day

**A/N- Thanks for keeping up with the story so far, guys. I'm gonna start poting chapters irregularly, to where there;s no set date to when it'll be updated, so check everyday :)**

Rayne awoke the next morning with a severe headache. _Drank too much last night..._ Rayne thought to herself. She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes, She looked around the room, and noticed that Teldryn was missing. She looked at her clothes. A male belted tunic. _Comfortable..._ Rayne thought. She was never a fan of dresses. They were uncomfortable to her.

Rayne got up off the bed and walked to the door that lead downstairs. Opening it, she saw Teldryn discussing with Ulfric in the battle room.

"Why do you need our help eliminating the remains of bandits? I'm sure you can handle it yourself." Ulfric as resting his hands next to the map of Skyirm on the table.

"From what my scouts tell me, they've multiplied, and strengthened, getting more weapons and food everyday, increasing in numbers. They know we are here, and are preparing to launch a full-scale assault. We need to prep oursleves for a battle." As much as Ulfric disliked the dark elves, Teldryn had a point. He pondered this for a minute, then spoke.

"Galmar, I want you and Ysrald to gather all our available guardsmen, and anyone in the city willing to fight, and get them to the barracks. Prep them on the situation, then start the advanced training. Do it now." Galmar and Ysrald quickly exited the room, and Ulfric rubbed his right shoulder. Teldryn looked over to the door where Rayne had entered. "Hey, didn't see you there. C'mon, we were just discussing our next move." Teldryn motioned for her to come to the table. She followed the order, approaching the table.

"What did you say about a full-scale assault?" Rayne asked Teldryn.

"Well, I have a man who works as a scout for the clan. He's my inside man. He'll be helping us gather information on the situation. When it comes to the battle, he'll be coming here to work on defending the city." Teldryn explained this all very quickly, but Rayne understood it. She looked to Ulfric, who just shrugged, then grabbed his shoulder again. Rayne gathered the courage to ask him a specific question.

"Did you know a man named Thrynn?" She asked him, choking back tears. Ulfric looked up to her.

"I do, in fact. He helped me win the war against the Empire. We were plundering a fort, and he just jumped in, killing Imperials. From then on, he helped us. Why?" Ulfric looked at Rayne with curiosity, and she wiped her eyes with the outside of her hand. "He's dead." She said. She did her best to hold back tears, but failed. She broke out bawling, wondering why she'd do something so stupid as to making her let out her feelings. Ulfric rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, assuring Rayne that it'd be okay.

_**A few days later...**_

Rayne watched as the Stormcloak soldiers fired arrows, slashed targets, and practiced for the battle in the snow outside of the city. It wasn't much more time before the Spirti of Boethiah would storm the city, according to Teldryn's man. So these men needed to be in tip-top shape, and have their minds cleared... That means no mead until after the battle. During the past few days, two citizens have been killed by the Spirit of Boethiah, striking fear into the town. When the bodies were found, they made the Dark Brotherhood killings look childish... THese guys were proffesionals. And it's been bugging Rayne. Where did the clan get all this gold to buy the weapons, food, and supplies? It befuddled her.

Ysrald Thrice-Pierced walked up beside Rayne, observing the soldiers. "What do you think?" He asked, pointing to the men. Rayne looked to him, then to all the men and women Stormcloaks training. "They look as if they could kill 'em all," Rayne said. She smiled, watching as a Stormcloak drove his sword all the way through one of the targets, immediately pulling out his bow, firing an arrow at the target, and hitting the hilt of the blade. "You," She began, pointing to the Stormcloak, "come here." The Stormcloak did as told, sheathing his bow and approaching Rayne. "Yes, ma'am?" He said.

"What's your name, soldier?" She asked him, eyeing him up and down.

"Forlyn, ma'am," He said, quickly saluting. "At ease," Ysrald said.

"Well, Forlyn," Rayne began, "you seem to have a quick sword and bow arm."

"Aye, ma'am, been practicing since a child. It's been a life-long passion of mine to fight in a war." Forlyn said all this with pride. Rayne liked that.

"Come with me, Forlyn. I want to show you something." Rayne turned around and headed for the gates that lead to Windhelm. Flroyn looked to Ysrald, and he nodded to him. Forlyn quickly caught up with Rayne, matching her pace.

_**Palace of The Kings, Battleroom...**_

Rayne unfolded the map with the bandit locations on it, and layed it on the table. She pointed to one of two points on the map. "These marks are the locations of the bandit clan known as the Spirit of Boethiah," Rayne began, watching as Forlyn observed the map, "and they've been building up in size, gaining weapons, food, supplies, and members. And are prepping to assault. I've seen your moves, and think you'll be a valuable asset. From now on, you'll be working with me on this situation. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Forlyn said, nodding.

"Good. Now, for some questions. What made you weant to become a soldier?" Rayne asked.

"When I was a child, my older brother had influenced me. He was a great hunter, and would take me with him, give me hunting lessons, and he was always careful to keep me safe. Everyday we would hunt, craft, and spend time together. One day, he had recieved a letter from a courier, and left overnight. A note was left on the counter, saying that he had to leave, urgently, for the safety of us. And we never saw him, again." Forlyn, looked down at the table, and watched as a tear hit the table. She looked away

Forlyn continued talking. "It fell down to me to hunt for the family, and to keep a roof over our heads. I travelled a lot to get gold, trading hides and bones for gold. I had to leave the house for a time, about three weeks, and returned to see that it had been plundered, and my parents dead. It filled me with rage. I immediately left the house, heading to the nearby inn, and drank away. All the gold I had collected had dissapeared, and decided the next morning to fufill my dream. Become a soldier. Ulfric took me in immediately, and teaied me personally, as he knew my parents. I've been here ever since then." He looked Rayne right in the eye, and she could see the tears welling up. Rayne willed up the courage to ask him one last question, hoping the outcome wouldn't be someone she had lost.

"What was your brothers name, Forlyn?" She asked, as calmly and comforting as she could. He hesitated before answering.

"Thrynn... His name was Thrynn."

_Well, fuck..._

**A/N- Well, that's it for this chapter. I know, I know, this chapter isn't really that long, but in the chapters to come, you'll have plenty to read. Now, then, what did you guys think of the answer? Lemme know, review or Pm, you know the drill :)**


	11. The Fight of A Lifetime

**A/N- Here's the next chapter in Endure (that's it's little codename). Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Also, PM me if you have any ideas for the story. I'll be sure to look over them :)**

Rayne figured she'd wait a while before telling Forlyn the bad news. Telling him now would lessen his courage, and Rayne needed all the courage she could get, especially since the battle would be very, very soon.

Rayne, Forlyn, and Ulfric were listening to Teldryn's scout reports. "Apparently, the Spirit of Boethiah have set up camp in Kynesgrove, where their first assault will come from. In a day, a ship will be harboring itself at the docks, loaded with Spirit Of Boethiah clan members. And finally, they will surround the city with members, and will burn it to the ground... Well, according to their plans, at least. We musn't let that happen." Teldryn pointed to each location he mentioned to on the map.

"Alright," Unfric began, "I want the docks cleared. Send the argonians down there to the New Gnisis Cornerclub, along with the rest of the dark elves. Get the rest of the citizens to the Candlehearth Hall, where we will barricade the doors. I want guards and soldiers covering every single corner of this city. We need to be ready. Set up the barricades outside of the city, and protect the docks. Teldryn, I want you to get your spy here, and now. The battle will be soon, and we must be ready." Teldryn nodded, heading straight for the couriers quarters. "Forlyn, spread the word of the battle that is to come, " Ulfric said, "and Rayne, get your archers on the wooden walkways we set up earlier this week." Forlyn and Rayne nodded, leaving the room to commence their duties.

_**A few hours later...**_

Rayne stood on the wooden walkway at the front of the city, watching as the snow fell outside the city walls, the wind blowing calmly. On the bridge below, wooden barricades were set up, Stormcloak soldiers guaring them. She turned to her left to see her fellow archers, hunting bows in hand, ready to strike. She looked at the hunting bow in her hand, her steel nordic gauntlets fitting comfortable, along with her steel cuffed boots, and steel armor, with a hood attatched.

She readied a steel arrow on her bow a hooded man approached the barricades. He showed the guards a paper, and they let him in. _Must be Teldryns spy_, Rayne thought to herself. She loosened her grip on the bow. Tensions were high the past few hours, knowing the Spirit of Boethiah could attack at any minute. The city had been evacuated into the Candlehearth Inn and the New Gnisis Cornerclub, the doors barricaded, with five guards inside each structure. Now it was up to the Stormcloak army to protect the city.

Rayne stopped mid thought, observing the tree's ahead. Then she saw it. The glint of armor. She knew that this was it. Then the Spirit of Boethiah clan members emerged from the trees, launching a full-scale assault on the front of the city. Rayne readied an arrow, the archers doing the same, and began to rain hell on the clan members... But it didn't seem to affect them. Rayne watched as an arrow hit one of the clan members, and noticed a protective aura surrounding the soldiers. She searched the large group for a mage, but she never did see one. Looking up, she saw a large, swirling mass of black and red forming above the group, blocking out the sun. The battle still ensued below as the swirling mass took form. She watched as it manifested itself to its true form. "Boethiah..." Rayne said.

The Daedric prince lowered himself to the ground, sizing himself to the size of a man, the black and red cloud still floating above, covering the city in darkness. Boethiah walked through the battling crowd, killing Stormcloaks by touching them, consuming their power. Rayne quickly aimed for Boethaih with her bow, and released an arrow at his eye. It passed right through it. He looked up, and saw Rayne. She ducked as he sent a fireball in her direction. She ducked, and quickly descended the wooden platform, and to the ground.

She quickly approached Ulfric, who was standing guard on the ground inbetween the inn and the main gates. "Ulfric," she began, "Boethiah is with them." When Ulfric heard this, he gripped his weapon tighter. "Let him come." At this point, Rayne could see the aura around him, signalling that he has the power of the Thu'um, but the aura isn't strong enough to signify him as Dragonborn. Then she remembered. She is Dragonborn. Her courage quickly increased, and she sheathed her bow, pulling out her steel sword, a fireball spell in her left hand.

Forlyn walked up beside Rayne, his sword in hand, and a steel shield in his left. She nodded, aknowledging he was there. For a moment, the battle ensuing outside went silent. Then the gates exploded open. Boethiah entered the city, floating on a large cloud of black smoke, red lines pulsing through it. Ulfric sent a wave of Unrelenting Force at Boethiah, but it didn't do anything. _His shout is too weak_, Rayne thought. She powered up her own shout, releasing it at Boethiah, which startled Boethiah, and Rayne sent a fireball spell at him. She heard someone send out a battle cry behind, her, and she turned to see that the clan had breached through the back of the city. Rayne turned to Forlyn, who was firing arrows at the clan members. Ulfric was doing the same. "Go ahead, Rayne. Forlyn and I will keep them busy," Ulfric said. She nodded, and turned to face Boethiah while Forlyn and Ulfric charged the clan.

"Dragonborn," Boethiah began, "what a pleasure to see someone with such power. Too bad you have to die, though. Such a shame." Rayne ingored what he said, and shouted a wave of fire at him. He was unaltered by it. "Ha, ha, ha," He chuckled, "you must understand, Dovahkiin, I am immune to fire. Foolish." He sent a fireball at Rayne, which she quickly counteracted with a greater ward. The fireball's explosion knocked her back, destroying the ward. She quickly got back on her feet, and thought about what to do. Then it hit her. She shouted Ice Form at Boethiah, which injured him, and she sent ice spike after ice spike at him, wounding him.

Rayne called on Odahviing, who quickly showed up to fend off the large mass of Spirit Of Boethiah with Forlyn and Ulfric. Rayne quickly returned her attention to Boethiah, who was beginning to weaken. She kept on fighting, sending more ice spikes at him. "Is that all you've got, Dovahkiin? Come, then. Fight me," Boethiah taunted. Rayne pulled out her steel sword, gripping the hilt, and grabbing the steel shield off her back, holding it in her left hand, and charging in at Boethiah. When in range, Boethiah grabbed her by the throat, tightening his grip. She dropped her steel sword and shield, gripping at his hand. He grew, now twice the size on Rayne. She kept grabbing at his wrist. Then her vision faded.

_**A few hours later...**_

Rayne awoke on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. She looked above, the sun bright. She looked around, bodies lay on the ground. She tried to sit herself up, hurting her midsection. She looked over and saw Teldryn, searcihng the bodies for life. He glanced over at Rayne, seeing that hse was alive, and rushed over. He picked her up, and carried her to the Palace of the Kings. The Candlehearth Inn had been destroyed. Rayne's vision had begun to fade in and out, again. It brought her back to the moment when she was being carried by Teldryn to the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun after the incident with the Dark Brotherhood.

_**Inside the Palace of the Kings...**_

Te;dryn carried Rayne over to a table in the center of the main hall, Forlyn clearing a space on it for Rayne to rest on. She tried her best to stay awake, unaware of the large wound in her abdomen, blood spillin out of it. Forlyn quickly cast a healing spell, holding it over the wound. "Get me a cloth!" Forlyn said to Teldryn. Teldryn quickly followed orders, going to retrieve a few cloths. Ulfric rushed into the room, asking what was going on. "Rayne's taken some serious hits. We need to get her to a proper temple," Forlyn began, "but the temple here has been detroyed." Ulfric aknowledged what he said. "Did the priestess survive?" He asked Forlyn. Forlyn shook his head. "Then we need to get to Riften. The temple there should get us some help." Forlyn nodded, and Teldryn returned with the cloth. They tented to her wounds the best they could, and made way to Riften, knowing that nothing can be done for Windhelm.

_**Temple Of Mara, Riften...**_

Rayne awoke on a bed on the back of the temple, wearing a set of orangish robes. She sat up, her midsection hurting. She groaned, and layed back down. It wasn't much time before a dunmer prietess entered the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Rayne gathered her thoughs for a second berfore speaking. "I've been better," She began, "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A few days, at most. You kept speaking in your sleep, but it was incomprehensible. Oh, and someone is here to see you. Goes by the name of Forlyn." The priestess left the room, and Forlyn entered the room. He sat on the chair next to the bed. He was dressed in a belted tunic, with hide boots. His head was shaved,, but had a large beard on his face. He had a scar that ran through his eye, and a large scar on the side of his face. Rayne could now see that he and Thrynn looked alike. She hesitated before asking what happened at the battle. "The Spirit of Boethiah had been slain, and Boethiah rained hell on the city, slaughtering everything within sight. You're lucky to be alive." He exhaled, and Rayne looked at the roof of the room. Her mind was racing with thoughts. She had to tell him what happened. It was burning inside her.

"Forlyn, can I tell you something?" She said with hesitation.

"Sure, what is it?" He responed, watching her.

She exhaled before speaking, knowing she'd regret telling him this. "Thrynn's dead," she began, watching Forlyn's expression change, "we were attacked by the Spirit of Boethiah on Solstheim. He died by an archer after the battle. He told me these exact words, 'Do not weep for me. You are strong. You will always be strong, I see it in you. You need to keep going, and wipe out those bastard-bandits. I'll see you in Sovngarde'." Tears began to well up in Rayne's eyes, and Forlyn, looked at the ground below him. Rayne looked over to him, and gripped his hand squeezing it. He squeezed back, assuring that it would be okay.

**A/N- So, what'd you guys think? I thought it went pretty well. And no, before anyone asks, there will be no romantic relations between Rayne aanf Forlyn. They're just close friends. Please review what you thought, or Pm me, and have a good day :)**


	12. Out of the frying pan

**A/N- Hey, everybody! I'm so pumped to have my new laptop. TOUCHSCREEN! So, I promised myself to type this chapter using the onscreen keyboard :) I hope you enjoy, and there will be less typos!**

Forlyn exited the Temple, giving Rayne time to rest. He could not believe that Thrynn was dead. His own brother. But he did not weep for him as he should. In fact, he held a hint of happiness for him. "When I die," Thrynn said, many years ago, "I want it to be on the battle field, fighting side by side with my comerades. Then bury me in the grounds of the battlefield. I do not want a funeral. Just that people can respect that they knew me." Forlyn figured that he'd ask Rayne if he'd been buried on the battlefield, or not.

He went over to the Bee and Bard for a drink. Pushing open the door, he sat at one of the tables, watching as the bartender approached a man at the table next to him.

"Welcome to the Bee and Barb, milord. If I can interest you in any of our special drinks, you let me know." He asked, his reptilian voice flowing rather smoothly. From all the argonians Forlyn had met, they were all raspy throated.

"Aww, who let the slimy bastard serve drinks? I'd rather die at the hands of werewolves!" THe man got up, looking Talen-Jei right in the eye.

"SIr, I ask that you calm yourself and leave the premises." Talen-Jei asked

"Nah, don't think so," The man said, then hit Talen-Jei in the face. Forlyn got up from his table, grabbed the man by the shirt, and slammed him onto the mans table, scattering the table items everywhere.

""You leave him alone," Forlyn began, "or I swear, by Talos, I will rip out yoyr throat and feet it AND you to the dogs. Now leave." Clearly, Forlyn was twice the size of the man. He let the man go, and the man quickly left. Forlyn looked to Talen-Jei, and nodded, then sat back down at his table.

Talen-Jei approached the table. "That was very brave, you know."

"It's not a problem." Forlyn said, looking up at Talen-Jei.

"Do you need anything to drink?" Talen-Jei asked,

"I overheard you mention you sell 'special drinks'? What are they?" Forlyn, asked, tapping the table with his index finger.

"Well, for starters, we have the Velvet LeChance. Next, is the White-Gold Tower. And finally, for the best of dare-devils, is the Cliff Racer. Which one would you like?" Talen-Jei asked.

"Tell you what. I'll take a mug of each," Forlyn said, resting a coin purse on the table. Talen-Jei went to retrieve three tankards, setting them on Forlyn's table, and filled each one with a drink. The first tankard that Forlyn grabbed was the Velvet LeChance. It felt smooth running down his throat, iving him a sweet taste. He set the empty tankard down, then reached for the White-Gold Tower. It ran quite smooth, as well, but wasn't as sweet. He set the empty tankard down, reaching for the last one, the Cliff Racer. It burned his mouth and throat, but still held the smooth flow. He set down the empty tankard.

"Talen-Jei, my friend, you have quite the taste for drinks," Forlyn said, resting a hand on his shoulder whence getting up from the table. Talen-Jei nodded, handing the coin purse back to Forlyn.

"Here," Talen-Jei began, "keep your gold. Your payment was saving me from getting mt face bashed in." Forlyn nodded, accepting the gold, and walked toward the door. Before he left, Talen-Jei had a question for him.

"Milord," he began, "What's your name?"

"Forlyn," Forlyn said, "It's Forlyn." And with that, he left.

Talen-Jei picked up the tankards and walked over to Keerava, handing her the tankards. "Who was that fellow?" She asked.

"Forlyn, by the sound of it. Saw him come into town yesterday carrying a wounded girl in his arms. I do hope she makes it out okay." Talen-Jei, concluded the conversation with that, and walked away from the bar, continuing his duties.

_**Outside...**_

Forlyn closed the door to the Bee and Barb, looking around the market. He decided to walk around for a little while, collect his thoughts, and snag at a healing potion to sober him up. THose drinks were strong, and made him feel lke he was hungover. His best bet was Elgrim's Elixirs, where he could get a healing potion. He passed the blacksmith, walking over to the wooden stairs that lead to the lower level of town, just above the canal. He walked on the wooden dock that followed the curve of the stone wall next to him all the way to the alchemist, passing other home's here and there.

Forlyn opened the door that lead into the alchemist's shop. He walked up to the counter, where Hafjorg, Elgrim's wife, was keeping shop.

"Hello, traveller. Are you in need of a potion, or two?" She asked Forlyn. He walked up to the counter, and set a coin purse on the table.

"I, ah, need two health potions." FOrlyn said, watching as the woman brewed two health potions, and handed them to Forlyn. She accepted the bag of gold, Forlyn putting the two potions in the pouch on the side of his belted tunic. Then he left the alchemist's shop and headed for the Temple of Mara.

_**The Temple of Mara, resting rooms...**_

Rayne awoke to the sound of voices, one of them the priestess, and the other Forlyn. She sat, up, her wound hurting a little less, and straightened her back against the wall that the bed pushed up against. Forlyn entered the room, a health potion in each hand, and sat on the chair next to the bed. He handed her one of the potions, and they each uncorked theirs, downing it in one go. Forlyn took Rayne's empty bottle, and he set the two bottles next to each other on the wooden dresser next ot the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his breath now smelling better than it was after he drank.

"A little better. Spend most of my time in here, staring at the ceiling. you?" She asked.

"Not much. Walked around town." Forlyn said.

Rayne looked around the room for a second, then back to Forlyn.

"Rayne, can I ask you something?" Forlyn asked. Rayne nodded.

Forlyn hesitated before asking. "Did you, bury Thrynn on the battlefield?"

Rayne looked Forlyn right in the eye. "Yes," She began, "we did. I was first told he wanted that when we first met... After we got to know each other." She looked up at the roof.

"How did you guys meet?" Forlyn asked.

"You're not gonna like this, Forlyn..." Rayne warned.

"It's fine, you can tell me." Forlyn said.

Rayne exhaled, prepping herself for the worst. "I was the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood, and my target was your brother. He saved my life when I was attacked by a bandit clan. He fixed my wounds, taught me skills, and then we were on the run."

Forlyn eyed Rayne, looked away, then looked back. "Funny how fate'll do that to you," He said, chuckling to himself. The priestess entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Forlyn, but it looks like your time is up. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Rayne needs to rest," The priestess said. Forlyn nodded, getting up, and exited the room.

"Your friend seems nice," The priestess said, calmly.

"I knew his brother," Rayne began, "Both if them I fought with in battle."

"Ahh," The priestess began, "comerades are the best type of friends."

"Were you ever in a battle, before?" Rayne asked.

"Actually, yes. I was with teh Stormcloaks, before they kicked me out for being a Dunmer. But I still have some comerades who respect me for who I am," The priestess said, "Then I came to this temple for acceptance, and the Lady Mara took me in. I've been ever so grateful."

Rayne simply nodded, looking aroung the room as the nurse continued to work on her injured arm.

**A/N- So, how'd you like it? I didn't include much action in this chapter. It was the moment where you're out of the frying pan, and just before you enter the fire :) Review, and keep reading!**


	13. Into the Fire

**A/N- Hey, people. I'm gonna stop posting Author's Note's at the top of the screen, and stick with the bottom for A/N's. But still, keep reading :)**

Rayne awoke with a start. _Fucking nightmares..._ She thought to herself. She sat up, looked around the room, and gathered her thoughts. The Spirit of Boethiah had been dealt with, but she still had to evade the Dark Brotherhood... But, they hadn't made any moves on her for a while, so she seemed in the blue, for now. The next thing was dealing with the nightmares. She figured she'd ask the priestess when she got back.

When the priestess returned a few minutes later, she set down a stamina potion on the small dresser next to Rayne's bed. Then she sat down in the chair next ot Rayne.

"Can I ask you something?" Rayne asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How would one deal with nightmares?" Rayne said.

"Well, first you'd have to contact Vaermina, but that would mean coverting with a Daaedra, and it's likely the Vigilant of Stendarr would be on your tail. Then you'd have to perform an omen, likely evil, for Vaermina, and she'd rid you of your nightmares... Even though she's the Daedric prince of nightmares." The priestess said.

Rayne nodded, then asked her another question.

"Where would one make contact with her?"

"There have been romours of Dawnstar having nightmares, and no one is getting sleep. We sent a priest of Mara, Erandur, to investigate. I'll bet he can give you some insight on the problem." The priestess explained.

"Thank you," Rayne said. "Also, when do I get out of here?"

"Whenever you like, healing process is done. Go on ahead, Forlyn got you new gear. He's waiting in the main gathering room for you."

Rayne got up form her bed, walking into the main gathering area. on one of the benches was a set of Studded armor, with hide boots and bracers, and a brown hooded cloak. Rayne changed in the back room, and lowered her hood. The cloak covered her back all the way to the back of her knees, and her shoulders. She sheathed her steel sword, hunting bow and steel arrows mounted on her back. Then she walked out of the back room and into the main hall, where Forlyn and Teldryn were waiting.

"Where have you been?" Rayne asked with a smile.

"I escorted Ulfric back to Windhelm, he will not go any further on our journey." Teldryn explained. Rayne nodded, and the three exited the temple.

_**The Riften Stables...**_

Rayne hopped on one of the three horses waiting for the trio. Teldryn and Forlyn got onto their own horses, and they were off to Dawnstar.

_**Dawnstar...**_

The Windpeak in was empty, except for the Dunmer priest, Erandur. Rayne lowered her hood and approaching him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, and Rayne asked if he knew about Vaermina.

"I do, infact. At the NIghtcaller Temple, there is a shrine. We must enter the temple and find out what exactly is going on... But, why do care?"

"I need to convince Vaermina to rid me of my nightmares, in trade for an omen that I must perform. Dinya Balu told me to speak to you." Rayne explained.

"Alright, but I cannot promise anything. Let us make way to the Nightcaller Temple."

_**Inside the Nightcaller Temple...**_

Inside were stone benches, covered in moss. Holes on the stone roofing let light in, along with snow, a few skeevers crept around the place. At the front of the room was a book, which was ruined.

"It's a dead end." Rayne said.

"No, it's not. I know the way." Erandur said, Rayne looking over to him. He charged a spell, and cast it at a large stone protrusion in the wall behind the book on the stone podium. The stone dissapeared, and a passage lie ahead. Teldryn, Forly, Rayne, and Erandur entered the passageway, progressign deeper into the temple.

All of the sudden, it was freezing cold, but there was no snow, and the torches lined the walls.

"Huh," Rayne began, "That's wierd."

"What?" Forlyn said.

"It's freezing." Rayne said.

"No, it's pretty warm in here." Forlyn said.

As soon as Erandur heard this, he turned to face Rayne. "What do you hear?" He asked. "Voices? Strange sounds? Anything?"

Rayne began to struggle at speaking. "Y-yeah, but the voice is... Vvvery... Fffaint." Then she screamed, dropping to her knees. THe voice inside her head was more clear.

_I know why you are here, Rayne. You seek help. Which I am willing to give. Find my shrine. Quickly..._ The voice faded, and the pain went away in Rayne's head. She slowly stood up, grunting.

"What happened?" Teldryn, Forlyn, and Erandur asked.

"I think... I think, Vaermina spoke to me. Telepathically." Rayne said, trying to regain her memory. SHe shut her eyes for a moment, then opened them. Before her lay the battlefield, on Solstheim. She saw herself, holding a dying Thrynn in her arms. Rayne tried to move speak, but she couldn't do anything. Only watch. She shut her eyes again, and opened them, returning to reality.

"It's happening." Erandur said.

"What's happening?" Rayne asked.

"It's Vaermina. She's messing with your head. Until we find her shrine, this will keep happening. We must hurry. If we do not get to the shrine in time, Rayne will go have a mental breakdown, and possibly die from all the pressure." With that, the group of four delved deeper into the complex.

They reached an impassable magic barrier as soon as they continued. "Rats. Alright, let me think," Erandur began. " Ah! Follow me to the library." The group went to the library, which was nearby. In there, Erandur ordered the group to look for the book known as the "Dreamstride". The group searched the room, each checking their own spot.

Rayne searched the book shelves at the center, then found it. On a stone pedestal between the shelves, was the book. She grabbed it, then felt a serious pain in her head, coursing through her body. SHe screamed, dropping the book, and herself dropping to the floor. The rest of the group came ot check on her. She was crumpled up on the floor. Helping her up, Forlyn grabbed the book, handing it to Erandur.

"Ah, yes... the subject must search the alchemist laboratory... Vaermina's Torpor... ALright, let's move to the Alchemist Laboratory." Erandur lead the way to the laboratory, which was right next to the library. Rayne searched the shelves, finding empty, half-full, and full bottles of potions they don't need. Then she found it. Hidden behind a bunch of empty bottles was Vaermina's Torpor. She snagged at the bottle.

"I found it!" She hollered out, making sure everyone heard her. Erandur walked over to her.

"Good, good. Now, you are to drink it, allowing you to rid us of the magic wall, and we can delve further into this mess." Erandur said, and the group was off to the magic wall.

At the wall, Rayne drank the potion without hesitation, and her vision changed.

"Rayne," Erandur began, "When you get past the wall, there will be a lever to your right. WHen you pull it, Miasma will be released, lowering the wall, but raising the "dead", so to speak. You have to pull it in order for us to get to the shrine. The potions effect only lasts for so long. Now go." He ushered her through the barrier. He was right. To the right of Rayne was a lever, which would release the Miasma, She approached the lever, gripping the handle, and pulled. The barriers went down, and a light-purple mist filled the air. The bodies next to her rose to a standing position, and she pulled out her sword. The rest of the group charged in, slayed the two enemies, and moved deeper into the temple.

On their way to the shrine, they encountered more enemies, which they handled easily. As they were about to enter the shrine, they were stopped by two men, likely under the effect of the Miasma.

"Erandur! You traitor!" One of them said.

"I am no traitor! I merely saved my life from being consumed by the daedra!" Erandur countered.

"Well, looks like your life is at an end! Let's kill him, Veren." The one known as Thorek said. And with that, the group fought Veren and Thorek.

Forlyn and Teldryn focused on Veren, who was weakening. Thorek was trying to fend off Rayne and Erandur, but failing, as well. When Rayne went in for a swing, Vaermina sent another shot of main through her body. Rayne fell to the ground, her vision swirling. She crumpled up on the ground, consistently screaming in pain... Just as Thorek's battle-axe was coming down to her neck.

**A/N- I know, the mission story line isn't exactly the same, but I had to take some stuff out and put some stuff in so it wouldn't slow down the pace of the story. Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Into the Fire Part 2

**PART TWO OF INTO THE FIRE**

Forlyn drove his sword through Veren, watching him fall, and yanked it back out. Then he heard Rayne scream. He looked over to her, seeing her fall to the ground. He made his way to her just as Thorek's battleaxe was falling. He sprinted, then kicked the axe in the opposite direction as it was inches from Rayne's neck. Then he drove his sword into Veren, killing him. He left it there, and turned to Rayne. He helped her up, steadying her.

"Thanks..." She said, looking at him.

"It's nothing." Rayne nodded, and the group walked up the steps that lead to the shrine.

"Alright, Rayne," Erandur said, "Now's your chance to contact her." Erandur stepped back, and Rayne appoached the 'Skull of Corruption", resting her hand on it. Her hand locked itself onto the skull, and she couldn't move it. "Stay calm," Erandur said.

Rayne exhaled, suddenly feeling the chill in her body again.

_Hello, _Vaermina said in Rayne's head.

_Can the others hear us?_ Rayne asked.

_No. I know why you're here. You want me to rid you of your nightmares. About the battle. I can help. But, you must do something for me._ Vaermina said.

_What is it you want?_ Rayne asked.

_Sacrafice. _ Vaermina said..

_Who? _Rayne asked. There was a pause before Vaermina spoke.

_Teldryn Sero._ She said, releasing Rayne;s hand form the skull. Rayne opened her eyes, turning to face the group. Erandur, Teldryn, and Forlyn stood there, waiting for an answer.

"She want's sacrafice," Rayne said.

"Who?" Erandur asked. Rayne hesitated before looking to Teldryn. Teldryn's posture changed, and he walked up to Rayne.

"If it means you will no longer be in pain, then so be it." He rested a hand on Rayne's shoulder.

"But-" Rayne was cut off by Teldryn.

"I made a promise to you in the Ragged Flaggon. Remember? This has to happen." Teldryn explained. Rayne tried to hold back tears, but couldn't. She broke down crying, pulling Teldryn in for a hug. SHe bawled her eyes out, Teldryn trying to comfort her. "It' s going to be fine, Rayne. I promise."

Teldryn let go of Rayne, and he looked her in the eye. "Trust me." He said.

Rayne paused before speaking. "I trust you." Teldryn nodded, and he walked up to the Skull of Corruption. Rayne watched as he set his hand on it, and it lached to the skull. The next sound that came out of his mouth was terrifying. Then he dropped to the floor, dead. Rayne stared at the body, not believing what lie before her. Then she heard the voice again.

_In a few seconds, you will fall asleep. No dream will take place. You will wake up five minutes later, and the nightmares will be gone_. Right after this, Rayne fell asleep.

_**Five minutes later...**_

Rayne awoke in the Windpeak Inn. She sat up, looked around her room, and noticed Forlyn sitting in the chair next to the bed. He looked over at her when she sat up.

"Hey, easy there." He said.

"Where are we?" She asked, tired.

"Were in the Windpeak Inn, in Dawnstar. The priest got us here as soon as he destroyed the Skull of Corruption. Didn't take him long, either. He left to Riften. Now, it's just us."

Rayne couldn't believe it. Two of her friends were lost. If only she hadn't met Thrynn, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be in this mess. But, she was here, and there was nothing she could do about it.

**A/N- Well, that concludes this chapter, which is really part two in Into the Fire. Thanks for reading!**


	15. A New Fight (Epilogue)

Forlyn and Rayne took the ship in Windhelm (which suprisingly survived) commandered by Gjalund Salt-Sage to Solstheim, where they would visit the grave of Thrynn.

The two travelled to the south-east of the island, just ahead of Tel Methryn, but what they saw was unpleasant. Rayne dropped to her knees, mouth open, tears running down her face. She began to cry, freaking out. Forlyn was speechless.

There were six pikes in the sand, two had an arm, two had a leg, one had a torso, and one head a head... Of Thrynn. His grave hand-dug by Rayne had been dug up, and Thrynn's body desecrated. On the ground in front of it was a piece of paper. Forlyn picked it up, and couldn't believe what he read.

_**We're Coming for you...**_

Above it was the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood.

**A/N-Well, that's it for this story! The sequel will be out soon! PM me what you think it will be about! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THE STORY! PM me for that, too :)**


End file.
